¿Quién Soy?
by black12345678
Summary: Mientras Alfred se preguntaba cada vez mas extrañado que situación era esa, Arthur solo lo veia fijamente, mientras le preguntaba ¿Quien Soy? -Soy mala en los summary sorry:
1. Chapter 1

Umm, bueno este es mi primer fanfic, y realmente no se que poner, pero la historia trata de cómo sucesos extraños desencadenan algo raro que termina poniendo todo de cabeza jeje.

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capitulo 1

Un día como cualquier otro, en el que se podía asegurar que nada raro pasaría, América iría a la casa de Arthur a visitar a su tsundere amante, con el cual había tenido una discusión con el, días antes…

_Flashback_

-Estúpido América, lo único que hablas son estupideces, eso te pasa por tener el cerebro lleno de hamburguesas – le gritaba el inglés mientras este le miraba riendo de una manera sarcástica, poco común en el- Y ¿de que diablos te estas riendo ahora?

-Es que solo pensaba que si yo tengo el cerebro lleno de hamburguesas, tu los tendrás llenos de scones, después de todo será ese el motivo por el cual veas tantos seres fantásticos, con alas y cosas extrañas, y… ¡ya se! por eso también cocinas tan horrible

-Tu maldito…..yankee

-Mira quien habla, Vándalo de Tercera Edad

En eso para que las cosas se calmaran llego Francis, sujetando a Inglaterra por la cintura, mientras este le reclamaba, Francis decía:

-Bon Amour Inglaterra no te amargues por alguien tan infantil como América, es mas porque no vamos a mi casa para...

Antes de que Francis terminara de hablar América le lanzo una hamburguesa, pero por cuestiones del destino nada casuales, la hamburguesa callo directamente en Inglaterra, lo que hizo que se enojara el doble de lo que ya podía haber estado, sin embargo, respiro, miro a Francis y le dijo:

-Maldito bastardo del vino sino me sueltas en este instante estrellare tu horrible cara contra mi zapato –La voz de Arthur era tan maliciosa que daba miedo por lo que hizo que el francés retrocediera, entonces Arthur con un aura oscura, que por razones que yo no entiendo estaba mas oscura de lo normal se dirigió a América, mientras todos miraban boquiabiertos la situación tratando de entender porque Inglaterra todavía no insultaba a nadie. America que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso dijo:

-Jejeje, Iggy? –con su típica estupidez- ¿Quieres un helado?

Sabia que la actitud tsundere de Arthur hacia que se enojase rápido, pero cuando realmente se ponía así, era imposible, así que no le quedo más remedio que escuchar su sentencia:

-En cuanto a ti gordo emancipado, te prohíbo dirigirme la palabra o acercarte a mi mas de un kilómetro por lo que queda del año – pronunciando lo ultimo, Inglaterra recalcaba que realmente estaba enojado, odiaba que America se hubiera puesto así, tanto que le hubiera lanzado una de sus "apestosas hamburguesas", aunque no se dio cuenta de que no lo hizo a propósito, le molesto bastante también que lo llamara Vándalo de Tercera Edad. Sabia que este siempre ponía apodos estúpidos, pero le reventó que le pusiera ese, además ¿ya no eran amantes?, se debían dejar de insultar tanto, aunque haya sido él, el que haya comenzado. No podía evitarlo cuando América comenzaba con sus extrañas ideas, y el castigo era el mejor, sabia que América odiaba ser ignorado y menos por su amante, y ahora ni si quiera quería que se le acercara, un buen punto para su venganza –

Todo esto cruzaba la mente de Inglaterra que se había retirado de la reunión sin decir nada, dejando a America con la boca abierta, a Francia con ¿una oportunidad?, y a los demás con: WTF!, era Inglaterra, acaso no sabia amenazar. Pero en vez de amenzar a America con invadir sus regiones vitales solo le dijo como una adolescente que se enojaría con el y que lo ignoraría?, solo que lo que no sabían las otras naciones y muchas lo sospechaban, era que America e Inglaterra, tenían un lazo mas fuerte que el de una amistad….Lo que pasaría los siguientes días seria algo que nadie olvidaría nunca y nadie se salvaría de tan extraña historia que por alguna razón terminaría en un auto o en algún servicio publico…

_Fin del Flashback_

Mientras America recordaba la pelea que había tenido con Arthur, nunca se espero que le pudiera poner un castigo tan horrible, que para el lo era, ya que no se podía resistir a abrazar al ingles por detrás o besarlo desprevenidamente, soltando uno de esos leves rubores carmesí que tanto le gustaban en la cara de su amante. Por lo que sabia que si, se había pasado un poco con los comentarios pero no creía –nunca lo cree- que fuera nada del otro mundo, o al menos era lo que se esperaba, y encima todavía no habían hecho "eso", y según América, ya estaba casi en su limite, así que mientras se preparaba mentalmente para tocar la puerta de la gran casa de Inglaterra, pensaba en:

1) Acorralarlo y llevarlo a su habitación -¿Quién sabe para que?

2) Mirarlo y pedirle disculpas –lo que era imposible-

3) Preguntarle la hora –lo que era particularmente estúpido-

4) Mirarlo amigablemente evitando que le tirara la puerta en la cara

Se decidió por la cuarta opción así que tocando el timbre trato de parecer natural esperando a que Arthur le abriera, sin embargo eso no sucedía, lo intentó de nuevo y nada, luego empezó a tocar y a gritar el nombre de su amante, pero nada pasaba, cuando… escucho casi en un susurro a alguien que le hablaba detrás de la puerta con una voz temblorosa:

-¿Quién… ?

-¿Iggy?, soy yo América

-…

-Vamos Iggy deja de ignorarme y ábreme

-…

-Rayos no me hagas entrar por la fuerza –sabia que esa estrategia siempre funcionaba. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente con amenaza y todo nada paso, entonces América, mientras el ratón que giraba en su cabeza intento reposar se lo ocurrió cumplir su amenaza y antes de derribar la enorme puerta gritó:

"¡No te preocupes damisela que allá voy" –sinceramente no se de donde rayos habrá sacado eso, pero después de todo era un "héroe", que supuestamente podía con "todo" y con "todos", cuando se trataba de su "damisela", que por cierto era un "hombre", al cual amaba demasiado.

Y efectivamente tiro la puerta, pero cuando la abrió, encontró a algo parecido a Arthur, era Arthur pero tenia una cara de asustado y perdido, parecía un niño que había perdido a su mama en pleno supermercado, estaba con un bata blanca arrodillado en el suelo, de una manera muy seductora -según America-, sin embargo algo mal andaba entre todo este asunto –pero lo que no pensaba America porque ya no le daba el cerebro era que era algo mas complicado.

Mientras Alfred se preguntaba cada vez mas extrañado que situación era esa, abría los ojos como plato al ver a Arthur, arrodillado colocando sus muslos sobre sus piernas, con una bata blanca que mostraba su fino pecho y una de sus delgadas piernas salía entre la bata, mientras tanto Arthur también posaba su mirada sobre América que había entrado, técnicamente destruyendo la puerta, lo primero que Alfred esperara era que Arthur lo insultara o le tirara algo, o simplemente lo amenzara con azotarlo o algo, pero, pero nada de eso paso, por lo que se preguntaba: ¿Donde esta Arthur y que hicieron con él?, -la típica- sin embargo Alfred estaba a punto de lanzarse a devorar al tierno Iggy, iba a preguntarle algo, pero le dio igual y se lanzo encima de el diciéndole:

-No se porque Arthur pero, es mi imaginación o estas tratando de seducirme – le dijo mientras sostenía sus manos y lo arrinconaba contra la pared, cuando Alfred estaba a punto de "transferir su mano a otro lugar", mientras la gente desde la calle lo miraba, por obvias razones, Iggy le dijo con ojos llorosos, mientras sus piernas se cerraban y contraía su cuerpo:

-¿Quién es Arthur?

Fin del Primer Capitulo

Bueno así es como salio, jeje gracias si leen claro

¿Reviews?


	2. Capitulo 2: Irrazonable

Bueno aquí les va el segundo cap, espero que les guste, de todas maneras los misterios van creciendo y Francia aparece con otras intenciones?, además tratan de encontrar sentido al misterio

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

Capitulo 2

America palideció, después de escuchar lo que Iggy le preguntaba realmente no entendió ni pizca y solo le dijo, mientras lo soltaba de su agarre:

-Iggy si este es tu castigo no me gusta nada

-Eh? – Arthur lo miro con una cara adorable de niño pequeño, frotándose las muñecas-¿Quién es Iggy? Y… ¿Quién eres tú?

Por otro lado America empezaba a desfallecer, así que empezó a sacar conclusiones apresuradas:

1) Iggy lo ignoraba mortalmente

2) Tony le había hecho algo a Arthur

3) Francis había chantajeado a Arthur

4) Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos hacer algo pervertido con Iggy, que lucia tan inocente

"No, no, no y no", se dijo America pensando en la ultima opción, no debo pensar en eso, pero no entendía nada, así que antes de que siguiera hablando estupideces le dijo:

-Inglaterra…

Antes de que pudiera terminar con lo que había empezado antes de pensar en dejar de pensar estupideces Inglaterra le pregunto:

-¿Quién es Inglaterra?

-_Damn it_, olvídalo, ahora escúchame, no se si me estas jugando una broma, pero no importa lo que digas soy tu amante y ahorita voy a devorarte de una forma divertida –pervertida- OK –Mientras America se volvía a acercar a Arthur, este se puso nervioso e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Así que no te muevas

-Wuahhhhhhh, no quiero que me toques –Arthur salio disparado pateando a America en el estomago, llorando como un niño –conclusión: indefinida-.

Por otro lado América había perdido de vista a Arthur y seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, y porque Arthur lo había pateado, después de todo era su amante, pero aun así sabia su actitud tsundere, pero porque rayos había gritada, definitivamente no entendía nada. Mientras lo buscaba escuchó un ruido en la habitación de Arthur, entro llamándole por su nombre, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, por no decir escandalosamente escandalosa.

Porque cuando entro al cuarto vio a Prusia, si Prusia durmiendo en la cama de Arthur semidesnudo, solo llevaba unos boxers, lo que le daban demasiada mala espina a Alfred, Prusia roncaba y entre sueños pronunciaba cosas como:

-Que Awsooome soy, jeje, Inglaterra deja de jugar con eso, estúpido conejo

Cuando America lo escucho agarro a Prusia y lo trato de despertar gritando, pensando en todas las cosas malas que Arthur pudo hacer con Prusia mientras que en su grafica mente escuchaba como Arthur le decía: "Se gentil"

Pero movió su cabeza tratando de no pensar estupideces:

-Prusiaaaaaa!, maldito bastardo que le hiciste a Iggy

-Si, si, se que soy awsome

-Maldito

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo para despertarlo vio que Arthur tenía mensajes en la contestadora, y con la intención de entender que le había pasado –supuestamente- apretó el botón rojo, escuchando una voz que no le parecía nada agradable:

-_Mon Amour_ Inglaterra, espero que no te moleste si voy a…cof…cof….jugar…cof…cof contigo tan temprano, así que te haré una honorable visita, espero encontrarte en la cama como un niño bueno, nos vemos (Hora 8:30)

Actualmente eran las 11:30… Francis llegaría en cualquier momento y si ese fuera el caso seria un problema, por lo que se dispuso en buscar a Arthur antes de golpear a Prusia.

En su camino encontraba ropas de ambos (Arthur y Prusia), y otras prendas de mas que dudaba de quienes fueran, desde pantalones hasta camisas, lo que no le daba un buen indicio.

De pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de invitados, abrió la puerta y no vio nada, pero luego termino acercándose al closet, lo abrió bruscamente y le cayo un almohada en la cara, efectivamente había encontrado a Arthur con sus ojos llorosos y su bata blanca.

Arthur solo quería escapar por lo que iba a salir corriendo pero Alfred lo agarro de un brazo y lo abrazo diciéndole:

-Esta bien Iggy, perdóname, pero –Cambio de estado anímico totalmente- ¡Explícame que rayos hiciste anoche con Prusia!

-Nghhh,… Suéltame pervertido, y ¿Quién demonios es Iggy?, ¿Quién eres tu?...Wahhh, ¡Ayúdenme! un pervertido me ataca… no me toques

-Iggy no soy un pervertido, y tú eres Iggy, **mi** Iggy

En eso se escucho una voz que provenía de la entrada:

-_Mon Amour_ Inglaterra, tu príncipe ha llegado

Mientras Francis llegaba a la habitación de donde había escuchado la voz de Arthur y Alfred. Arthur se intentaba zafar del abrazo del "pervertido", para lo cual se movia bruscamente ignorando la fuerza de Alfred.

Cuando Francis llego, Arthur se soltó y se fue contra Francis para luego abrazarlo, como si se sintiese salvado, diciéndole a Francis:

-Wah, ayúdame un pervertido

Francia miro confundido la situación pensando en posibles conclusiones para esta situación:

No era Francia el pervertido

Que rayos hacía Inglaterra abrazándolo

No se supone que ya lo debería haber insultado

Después de meditar unos segundos y ver la cara en shock de America río para si mismo tomo a Arthur por la barbilla y le dijo:

-Mmm... Arthur ¿estas bien?, o ¿ya estas muy desesperado?

-¿Quién… es Arthur? –Le respondió casi llorando y estremeciendose-

-Ohhhhhh – Francia sonrío maliciosamente- Parece que Arthur ha perdido la memoria –Concluyo casi inmediatamente, conocía demasiado al británico como para saber que jamás de los jamases de todos los jamases se le hubiera lanzado para pedirle protección, actualmente-

-¡¿Qué? –gritó America-

-¿Como es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? Y ¿porque rayos lo estabas acosando?

-Porque es **mío**, ven Iggy digo Arthur, **él** es **él** verdadero pervertido

-Noooo, no quiero –Arthur se abrazaba más fuerte a Francis, mientras América se enojaba mas de lo que debía y Francis simplemente sonreía pervertidamente mientras el cuerpo del oji-verde era presionado contra el suyo, entonces no le importo y simplemente cargo a Arthur lo puso entre sus brazos y le dijo:

-No te preocupes el gordo no te hará daño –Señalando a Alfred que le decía: "No estoy gordo" y estallaba de furia viendo como Francis cargaba a su amante – Escúchame, tu te llamas Arthur, yo me llamo Francis y el gordo Alfred, los dos somos tus amigos, solo que Alfred es mas pervertido, pero de todas maneras te vamos a cuidar muy bien –dijo lo ultimo con su pervertida voz-

-Mmm..., señor Francis –dijo Arthur en tono de niño, aferrándose al francés- usted me va a cuidar

-Si, si, claro que si

Alfred estaba que echaba humo y trataba de no matar a Francis hasta que le dijo:

-Oye Francia, no se si sabias o no, pero Arthur es mi A-M-A-N-T-E -Y así America aprendió a deletrear- y si le haces algo destruiré la torre Eiffel y te la meteré por… -Realmente eso estaba censurado- no diré nada solo porque esta Arthur

-Oye Al…Alfred. ¿Tú también eres mi amigo? –le pregunto Arthur tratando de encontrarle sentido a la historia, mientras seguía en los brazos del francés-

-Nooooo, soy tu amante Arthur –dijo haciendo un puchero

-Pe…Pero eres un hom…hombre

-Eso no importa tu eres **mi** Iggy, y si pudiera escribir mi nombre en ti lo haría

-Eh? pero ¿Por qué? ¿Eres un pervertido de verdad? ¿Y como lo harías?

-No lo soy, maldita se… -Antes de Alfred terminara de hablar alguien le tiro una almohada en la cara diciéndole:

-¡Cállate!, no dejas dormir a nadie con el escándalo que haces –Arthur se volteo para ver al joven de ojos rojizos y pelo blanco, mientras este lo miraba y le decía:

-Arthur... ¿que demonios haces en los brazos del pervertido de Francis?

-Entonces el señor Francis ¿también es un pervertido?

-Eh?

-Prusia cálmate, antes de que te de un derrame y empieces a alucinar un ejercito de pollos déjame explicarte… que al parecer Arthur perdió la memoria y no se acuerda de nada –dijo Francis tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había sido llamado pervertido- Además…

-Woahh, entonces no recuerdas nada Arthur

-No

-Jajaja, te ves tan adorable Arthur, pareces un niño ¿y porque estas en bata?

-No lo sé

-Jajaja no importa mí awsome persona no te puede dejar con dos pervertidos así que me quedare contigo –Prusia tomo a Arthur entre sus brazos, saliendo de la habitación dejando a Francis y America boquiabiertos, mientras que Francis intentaba frenar al oji-azul que quería matar a Prusia, diciéndole:

-Oi, oi, ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

-Ese maldito de Prusia, estaba durmiendo en la cama de **mi **Iggy, encima semidesnudo, no quiero pensar en lo que habrán estado haciendo anoche

-Jeje, entonces ¿simplemente estas celoso?

-Eh?¡?, jaja, un héroe como yo nunca estaría celoso

-Dices…

-Jajaja, claro digo como **yo**podría estar celoso de que alguien **le hiciera algo a** **Arthur**, no porque ponga la palabra **mi** delante de su nombre significa **posesión**, claro que no, además no porque me haya enrojecido de la furia significa que realmente estaba celoso, no tiene nada que ver…

-Dime Alfred

-Si Francis

-Ya has hecho "eso" con Arthur

-Con "eso", te refieres a "eso"

-Si exactamente

-Umm, bueno, no es que técnicamente no **hubiéramos querido** hacer "eso", **pero** tu sabes el trabajo que **yo** y Arthur tenemos y si las otras naciones se enteran, y bueno y eso **no** significa que Arthur **tengo miedo**, ni nada por el estilo pero **de** haberlo hecho **que** a propósito no **me** parecía indicado, además después de **rechazar**

-Ya, ya Alfred, por cierto sabias que Arthur es virgen

-¿¡Queeeeee! como es posible siendo una nación tan antigua, maldita sea Francis ¿Por qué me pones a prueba?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, a menos de que ayer lo halla echo con Prusia, pero solo piensa, puede que Arthur no recupere la memoria jamás, entonces es como un comenzar de nuevo como si nada de lo que paso antes de este día hubiera pasado, tu independencia, las guerras, todo, por lo que esto me da una oportunidad –Francia estaba terriblemente serio, y mientras pronunciaba lo ultimo dejaba a America perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que le había dicho, sin embargo no lo comprendió y efectivamente las intenciones de Francia no se revelarían hasta después.

Alfred caminaba atrás de Francis por la enorme casa, para llegar a la cocina en la que aparentemente se encontraban Arthur y Prusia, ninguno de los dos hablaba, en eso Francis volteo y le dijo ya con un tono propio de Francis:

-Entonces mi querido Alfred te recomiendo que no mates a Prusia y me escuches por una vez en tu vida

Alfred después de salir de sus pensamientos miro a Francis y le dijo:

-Esta bien –dijo con otro puchero-

-Mira si realmente quieres saber si _Mon Amour_ Inglaterra ha estado con Prusia, solo tenemos que recuperar su memoria, o sino tendremos serios problemas ya que mañana tenemos una reunión

-Entonces ¿como rayos lo averiguamos?

-Primero, hay que saber como perdió la memoria…

Arthur miraba raro a Prusia, se le hacia familiar pero de cierta manera, sentía que no "era un pervertido" y era eso lo que mas le tranquilizaba, al parecer Prusia estaba haciendo algo en la cocina, y a ese algo se le podía llamar cocinando, Arthur lo miraba atentamente mientras este seguía cocinando, cuando Prusia volteo para verlo, Arthur se sonrojo al estar consciente de que todo este tiempo no había hecho nada mas que mirarlo, así que solo dijo:

-Eh, eh…señor Prusia

-Que pasa Inglate… digo Arthur

-Eh nada solo pensaba que eras muy bueno conmigo y… este

-Jejeje el awsome yo, le encanta cuidar de niños, aunque no seas uno, pareces uno, especialmente me haces recordar a alguien –Antes de que Arthur le pudiera responder, Prusia le puso un plato en la mesa- El desayuno esta listo

-Ehhh, guau, no parecías alguien que supiera cocinar

.-Jejeje, el awsome yo sabe hacer todo absolutamente todo

-Mmm..., esta muy rico

Mientras que Arthur comía con Prusia, vieron como llegaban Francis y Alfred, al ver a Arthur comiendo con Prusia dijo:

-¿Oigan que están comiendo?

-Mi awsome comida –respondió Prusia-

-De cuando aquí cocinas y para Arthur – intervino Francia-

-Desde que se que pervertidos son ustedes y por cierto, no les hice mi awsome comida porque no se la merecen

-¡¿Qué?, como si quisiéramos tu comida –dijo America- Además, Arthur ¿deberás te gusta la comida de Prusia?

-Si, esta muy rica, muchas gracias señor Prusia

-Guau, ya te lo terminaste, eres tan awsome como yo cuando se trata de comida –le respondió Prusia

Francia y America no podían creer lo que veían aunque América sabia lo que tenia que hacer no sabia como contenerse, Francia se preguntaba desde cuando Prusia era tan paternal, pero antes de que alguien mas pensara cualquier cosas Arthur dijo:

-Emm… me gustaría saber si puedo cambiarme, porque tengo mucho frío

Los otros tres se quedaron pensando, hasta que Francia dijo:

-Bueno te ayudaría a cambiarte, pero mi hermosa torre Eiffel, seria destruida y Prusia esta lavando así que porque no, Alfred ayudas a Arthur, después de todo eres su…

Francia no pudo continuar porque Alfred le tapo la boca diciéndole muy bajo:

-Si se entera Prusia te mato

Francia comprendió y Arthur que miraba muy confundido toda esta situación, no se dio cuenta cuando Alfred lo tomaba entre sus brazos y se lo llevaba, aturdido pregunto:

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A tu habitación, no quieres cambiarte

-Yo puedo caminar solo, no necesito que me car…gues

-Lo se, pero quien seria yo, si dejara que su doncella caminara descalza

-Ah –Arthur no supo que decir, simplemente se ruborizo, evitando que Alfred lo viera- Pero aun así yo puedo caminar

-Si, si, si lo que digas – Alfred se alegraba de escuchar como su querido Iggy seguía siendo el mismo tsundere-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Alfred coloco a Arthur en la cama, y abrió su closet, para buscar algo para darle al oji-verde, este lo miraba extrañado, ¿que era lo que realmente buscaba Alfred?, este le miro y le dijo:

-Seria realmente divertido, verte vestido de una manera diferente

-Eh?

-Jeje, no te preocupes

Alfred rebusco bien en el armario de Arthur buscando algo fuera de lo común, ya que sabia que Arthur había tenido o seguía teniendo a veces un estilo punk. Por lo que al fondo, casi inexistentemente del closet había una caja, en esa caja busco lo que encontraba, unas ropas muy variadas al estilo punk que supuestamente había tenido o seguía usando Arthur. Alfred esbozo una sonrisa no sabia porque había encontrado un short negro, que tenían cadenas y unas cuantas hebillas, una camisa blanca, una corbata y guantes, así que tomándolas le dijo a Arthur:

-Mira Arthur

-Eh?, eso es lo que yo uso

-Pues claro…. Arthur…. te ayudare a cambiarte

-Ahhh, esto pero yo puedo hacerlo solo

-Si pero…ehh… ah…es mi deber como tu amante y héroe, ayudarte a hacer tus necesidades de princesa

-Pero…yo no soy una princesa

-No importa

-Ahora déjame quitarte la bata

-Wuahh, pero, pero – No pudo decir nada mas porque Alfred ya había sacado el cinturón de la bata y estaba dispuesto a tomar algo mas sin embargo Arthur, mientras se ponía nervioso y sus ojos se querían llenar de lagrimas dijo- Por lo menos me podrías dar mi ropa interior antes

-Ahhh, lo había olvidado – Alfred cogio uno de los boxers de Arthur y se lo paso, luego se le quedo mirando expectativamente, como un verdadero idiota- ¿Qué pasa Arthur?

-Es que no me puedo cambiar si me estas mirando

-Ohhh, Ok –El americano se volteo para tratar de darle un espacio a Arthur, cuando este termino de ponerse los boxers, Alfred volteo y vio a un Iggy muy sonrojado frotándose uno de sus brazos y bajando la mirada, lleno de vergüenza de que alguien viera su pequeño cuerpo – Jeje, Arthur no tienes porque avergonzarte, después de todos soy yo

Antes de que Arthur pudiera articular palabra Alfred le estaba poniendo la camisa, bueno tampoco era tan malo, sin embargo se notaba que Arthur estaba muy incomodo. Después de ponerle la camisa, su corbata negra y los guantes le beso la mano diciéndole:

-Hare todo lo posible para que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi –Alfred río ligeramente y luego se giro para buscar los shorts, mientras Arthur se volvía mas rojo que un tomate - Mira te van a quedar perfectos –le dijo mientras sostenía los shorts en la mano

-Eh… pero son muy cortos

-No importa para las delicadas piernas que tienes –Alfred trato de ponerle el short, aun así no podía evitar ruborizarse ante la situación, mientras le subía el pequeño short por sus suaves y delicadas piernas, el mayor se ruborizaba y sentía como el menor le colocaba ese "maldito short", sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación - Jeje, ya casi terminamos, faltan las medias y zapatos –Alfred encontró unas medias muy largas que se las puso y luego unas botas que encontró por ahí, ahora si, Arthur estaba vestido como realmente America quería, pero sentía la intranquilidad de que algo malo pasaría mas adelante, sin embargo perdido en su positivismo tomo al mayor en sus brazos y lo saco del cuarto, pensando simplemente en que se veía muy lindo, y en lo muy profundo se preguntaba, si le gustaría que Iggy recuperara su memoria o se quedara así olvidando todos los dolores y las tragedias, aun así no estaba seguro, pero todavía resonaban las palabras del francés sin ningún sentido aparente.

Fin del primer Capitulo

Bueno así salio gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	3. Capitulo 3: WTF!

Bueno este es el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, mas misterios se van acumulando, y un poquito de drama al final

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

Capitulo 3

Arthur trataba de entender la situación en la que estaba pero por donde la miraba cada vez era mas extraña y para colmo se sentía acosado cada 5 minutos.

Aunque lo habían obligado a quedarse sentado en la sala, todavía podía oír las voces de Alfred, Francis y Prusia que discutían en la cocina.

En eso escucho como Prusia gritaba:

-Jajaja soy awsome, ustedes pervertidos, no pueden resistirse de lo awsome que soy jajajajaja, solo están celosos porque Arthur me quiere mas a mi

-¡¿Queeeeé? –Dijeron en unísono Francia y America

-Que rayos ¿estas diciendo? –pregunto indignado Francia- Realmente serias awsome si te acordaras de lo que paso ayer –Suspiro Francis- Y numero dos, ¡Arthur no te quiere mas a ti!

-Oh por favor, quien no querría a alguien tan awsome como yo, jeje, además soy mas guapo que ustedes, y por eso…jajajaja –Prusia empezaba a emocionarse demasiado- Jajajajaja, yo y Gilbird invadiremos sus regiones vitales y los acabaremos en un segundo, y mi awsome yo…

-Tu pollo no esta – interrumpió Francia en una voz seca- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ya empezamos

-Nooooooooo -Prusia empezaba a desesperarse ya que no se acordaba de que le había pasado al pequeño pajarillo, sin embargo entre sus lamentaciones, maldiciones y demás, una voz tímida interrumpía-

-Eh disculpen, no entiendo nada de lo que hablan pero me gustaría entender realmente que sucedió –intervino Arthur en la conversación-

Los tres miraron a Arthur en forma de comprensión, quien estaba vestido tan adorablemente, así después de que pensaran y que Prusia se tranquilizara, tratando de no perder la cabeza y dejando de decir incoherencias, Francia le pregunto a Arthur:

-Oye Arthur cuando despertaste ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eh?, en una habitación con muchos libros alrededor mío, y al frente había una estantería

-Oh, así que eso fue lo que paso –Dijo Francis-

-¿Ah? –Dijeron en unísono Arthur y America-

-No es obvio, Arthur estaba tratando de agarrar algún libro, cuando de pronto todos se le cayeron encima, provocándole una choque en su cabeza y por eso perdió la memoria, ahora… el verdadero misterio es… ¡¿Qué rayos hacia Prusia aquí?¡

-Oh, ya me acuerdo, mi awsome memoria se acaba de acordar de que Gilbird esta con Antonio… que también debería estar por aquí, o eso espero

-¡¿Queee? –Dijeron al unísono Francis y Alfred-

-¿Quién es Antonio? –pregunto Arthur-

-Un amigo –dijo Francis- Pero como rayos fueron a una fiesta ustedes dos y no me invitaron

-En realidad no me acuerdo, mi awsome memoria esta cansada, pero seguro Antonio se acuerda, además el tiene a Gilbird

-Entonces busquémosle –Dijo America con energía- Después de todo debemos arreglar los malentendidos y a Iggy, mañana tendremos una reunión y… bueno… seria muy extraño si pasara algo mas

Así se decidieron a buscar al posible Antonio que se encontraba en la casa según Prusia…

Se separaron… así Prusia iría por los pisos de arriba, Francis por los cuartos, America por los cuartos de que estaban cerca al sótano y Iggy por los sitios que sobraban, la verdad era que era mas raro por donde lo vieran…

_La __búsqueda de Antonio en la gran casa del sexy Iggy - lado Francis_

-Maldita sea –Pensaba el francés en voz alta- El estúpido de Antonio al menos pudo haberme llamado para invitarme, me perdí la diversión, y Prusia termino durmiendo con Arthur, cuando debí ser yo el que durmiera con el… ¿donde rayos estará Antonio?

Mientras Francis caminaba y se adentraba en la mansión seguía pensando estupideces, aunque algo lo distrajo al ver un rara prenda colgada en una jarrón muy fino, se acerco y vio que era una bufanda, la tomo y pensó en algo, pero se dijo así mismo que era imposible.

Después de eso siguió buscando algún indicio de algún ser extraño pero nada, mientras buscaba pensaba:

-Aunque Arthur realmente se veía lindo con ese traje, ese pervertido de América, es un maldito suertudo, pero…. me llego la oportunidad, jeje, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿quizás….mmm...?, jejeje

Con una idea en la mente Francia se propuso en buscar a Iggy, mientras que se olvidaba completamente de su búsqueda y de su aparente hallazgo.

_La __búsqueda de Antonio en la gran casa del sexy Iggy – lado Prusia_

-Mi awsome yo encontrara a Antonio en un segundo, no en milisegundo, no en una fracción de segundo, no en un nanosegundo… -Prusia estaba muy animado, pero algo le hizo pararse en seco cuando escucho como algo caía en seco, miro a su alrededor y vio una puerta en el techo – Jejejeje, el awsome yo no esta para nada asustado, pero esta después de todo es la casa de Arthur, ajajajajaja, mi awsome yo no tiene miedo…

Prusia se acerco lentamente a la escotilla de arriba, supuso que era una escalera, así que la abrió…

- –Cuando Prusia recupero el aliento o mejor dicho se quedo sin voz, vio que le que le había caído una especie de liquido rojo- Demonios mi awsome yo no puede estar asustado, ¿Qué rayos es esto? –Así que subió las escaleras, trato de prender una luz, pero no encontró nada, al parecer eso era el ático- Ho… Hola maldita sea Antonio ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí –dijo una voz juguetona y burlona-

-An..Antonio, ¿eres tú? –Golpe Seco- Ay 

_La búsqueda de Antonio en la gran casa del sexy Iggy –lado Alfred_

-Mmm, ¿Qué fue eso?, parece que fueron gritos, espero que Iggy este bien, maldita sea ahora solo quiero abrazar a Iggy no es justo –mientras Alfred hacia un puchero, buscaba en los pisos de abajo cerca al sótano, esta medio preocupado, pero aun así se distrajo.

En su camino encontró una pequeña cruz, sin embargo, se distrajo cuando escucho sonar el timbre. Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y…

-

_La búsqueda de Antonio en la gran casa del sexy Iggy – lado Iggy_

-No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando –se repetía Arthur mientras buscaba a un castaño de piel morena y ojos verdes- Ayyyyy, tengo miedo, ¿será alguien malo?. Demonios, solo se que desperté en una sala muy extraña, luego un chico de ojos azules me ataco… unos ojos muy bonitos por cierto –cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se ruborizo- Ayyy, que estoy diciendo, el es un pervertido, pero el es mi a…a…aman…te ….Ayyyyyy no puede ser, no entiendo nada, y ¿Qué se supone que es…ese Antonio?

Mientras Arthur caminaba por los pasillos, realmente no quería encontrar nada, pero se le puso la piel de gallina cuando escucho un ruido cerca de el, trato de ignorarlo, pero lo escucho detrás de una puerta, quería abrir la puerta, pero a la vez no, sabia que encontraría algo raro y ya había tenido suficientes emociones por un día.

Cuando se dispuso a alejarse por donde llego, un golpe seco le hizo estrellarse contra un jarrón, que tambaleo y se rompió, eso hizo que Iggy se asustara terriblemente como si el jarrón no hubiera sido suyo, en eso entre su propio pánico escucho a Francis:

-Arthur ¿Qué paso?

-Woahhhhhhh, lo siento, lo siento, no quería romperlo, fue un accidente, perdón

-Tranquilo Arthur, no pasa nada o al menos por ahora –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a el – Mejor recogemos los pedazos que te puedes cortar

-Auuuuu

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Dónde te cortaste?

-No no pasa nada

-Vamos Arthur, déjame ver –Francis cargo a Arthur, lo alejo de los vidrios y lo sentó en el piso, luego vio que entre el corto short y las largas medias, justo en la entrepierna de Arthur había una pequeña rajadura de la cual salía un poco de sangre-

-Perooo

-Ohhh, así que ahí te cortaste, vamos Arthur abre las piernas

-Perooo

-Arthur no te puedo curar sino abres la piernas –Francia trataba de abrir las piernas de Arthur mientras este se contraía y se negaba a abrir sus piernas- Vamos Arthur abre las piernas

-Perooo, no… no quiero

-

En eso los dos escucharon el grito de America, Arthur se estremeció y Francia ya le había logrado abrir las piernas, poniéndose en una situación muy comprometedora, ya que Francia se había agachado viendo la herida de la entrepierna mucho mas de cerca, lo que le molestaba a Arthur y hacia que se sonrojara, sin embargo no podía ignorar el grito de Alfred, así que dijo:

-Hmm, señor Francia, el señor Alfred grito no deberíamos ir a…. Nghhh… verle

-El esta bien seguro se encontró con un insecto –le respondió Francis, tratando de abrir mas las piernas de Arthur presionándolas contra la pared-

-Nghhh, se… señor Francis

Mientras Francis acorralaba a Arthur contra la pared, alguien gritaba:

-Francissssssssssssssssssss, Fraaaaaaaaaaancis, 

-Maldita sea, ahora a este ¿que le paso? –se preguntaba Francis, mientras trataba de concentrarse en las piernas de Arthur o en otra parte de Arthur, quien se estremecía y sonrojaba solo al estar en la situación-

-Ngghhhhh… Fra… Francisss

-Francisssssss, me trajeron una gaseosa dietética, mira mira, una gaseosa dietética cuando yo pedí… -Cuando America entro al pasadizo y vio la escena y vio como Francis presionaba a su amante, y este soltaba algo parecido a gemidos, se enojo- Maldito Francia que rayos le haces a **mi** Iggy

-America ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?

-Francia ¿que rayos le haces a Iggy?

-Le estoy curando

-¡¿Queee?, ¿que rayos le paso?

-Se corto con un pedazo del jarrón roto que esta a tu lado, ven mira

America indeciso se acerco a Iggy, se arrodillo y le dijo:

-Deberás ¿como es posible que te cortaras justo ahí? –le dijo mientras se ruborizaba, al ver la entrepierna de Arthur-

-Esto… mmm. Es queee

-Me tengo que ir –dijo Francis- Encárgate de Arthur

-Pero Francis. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Usa tu maldita imaginación

Mientras Alfred pensaba en que hacer, no se dio cuenta porque Francis se había ido, pero aun así se lo ocurrió una idea, mientras veía a Iggy sonrojado hasta el tope:

-Ah, Arthur tengo una bendita, quizás te pueda ayudar, ahora solo abre un poco mas las piernas… -cuando America se dio cuenta de lo que decía se ruborizo –Jajaajajaja, soy un héroe y los héroes no deben imaginar cosas así ¿cierto? jajajajaja

-¿Ehh?, no, no quiero- le respondió Iggy tratando de cerrar las piernas

-Jajaja, Arthur no te preocupes, ahora déjame ponerte la bendita

America se acerco a Arthur le abrió la pierna con su excesiva fuerza y le puso la bendita, diciéndole:

-Ufff, lo ves Arthur no dolió cierto –le dijo mientras se secaba el sudor, según parece se había emocionado mas de lo que debía, así que cuando vio a Arthur, todo sonrojado y tan cerca de el, solo se le dio por acercarse lo suficiente y besarlo, sin decir nada. Pasaron varios segundos, Arthur estaba completamente fuera de si, y Alfred saboreaba los labios del oji-verde, antes de que Alfred prolongara el beso, escucharon un ruido, parecido al de antes - ¿Qué fue eso?, parece que….

Antes de que America terminara su frase Arthur lo pateo en la cara, diciéndole o intentando decir:

-Eh… tu… pervertido ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ayyy Arthur eso dolió, ya no te había dicho que somos amantes

-Pero no puedes hacer eso

-Que, ¿acaso no te gustó? –le pregunto Alfred mientras se paraba- Jajaja, es tu primer beso desde que perdiste la memoria, además yo se que en el fondo a ti también te gusto

-No… no lo se… -Arthur se detuvo cuando escucho un golpe seco otra vez- Oh, cierto señor Alfred hay un ruido que proviene de esa puerta, quizás ahí este ese tal Antonio

-Ohhhh, cier…cierto, bueno entremos –le dijo America, mientras abría la puerta e invitaba a Arthur a entrar primero- Las damas primero

-Bueno…

Al entrar por la puerta vieron unas escaleras que llevaban a algo parecido a un sótano, Arthur bajo primero seguido de America, que se convencía totalmente de que no existían los fantasmas, mientras se aferraba de Arthur.

Cuando bajaron… todo estaba en total oscuridad y silencio, había muchos estantes y varias cajas, aunque parecía que nadie hubiera estado allí bastantes años, todo estaba completamente limpio, lo que era propio de Arthur.

Trataron de buscar alguna luz, pero no la encontraban, en eso escucharon otra vez ese golpe seco, lo que los hizo parar, Arthur no temblaba tanto como America, pero si estaba asustado, mientras le dijo:

-Señor Alfred, este, ¿podría ir usted primero?

-Esto, Arthur, pienso que deberíamos buscar a Francis primero y después regresamos

-¡Espera!, mira algo se mueve allá al fondo

-Por favor que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma…

-Señor Alfred, creo que es una persona, ¿vamos?

-No, no, no, no, no, mejor esperemos a Francis

-Pero si es una persona no hay problema, aunque si realmente le da tanto miedo ¿puedo ir yo solo?

-¿Qué?, miedo no, yo no tengo para nada miedo, no porque este **lugar** sea tan **terrorífico**, significa que **me muero de miedo**, no para nada, es mas yo soy un héroe y los héroes no le temen a nada…

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo iré señor Alfred, pero… ¿me podría soltar?

-Ah si claro –Le dijo America mientras soltaba a Arthur, que lo había tenido agarrado de la cintura- Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa iré a salvarte

Arthur avanzaba lenta y tranquilamente cruzando los estantes y las cajas, cuando de pronto algo se le abalanzó encima haciéndolo caer y murmurándole cada vez más fuerte:

-Loooooo… loooooo… ¡loooooooo!

-Wahhh, ¡suéltame!, señor Alfred ayúdeme –pedía Arthur- Wahh ¿Qué estas haciendo?, no me quites la ropa, ¡suéltame!

Ante todo eso Alfred estaba en shock y no sabia como reaccionar, ni si quiera se podía mover, pero el era un héroe así que tenia que salvar a su damisela en peligro, pero afortunadamente llego Francis y prendió la luz diciendo:

-Antonio ¿puedes dejar de desvestir a Arthur?

-Ahhhh, ¿Arthur? –Antonio que efectivamente se había lanzado encima de Arthur y le estaba sacando la camisa, lo miro extrañado, mientras este le devolvía una mirada asustada con ojos llenos de lagrimas- Tu no eras Lovino

-Noo, ¿Quién demonios es Lovino?

-¿Ah?

-Vamos Antonio deja a Arthur… pero que… ¿Qué demonios te paso en la cara? –le pregunto Francis al ver el moretón en el ojo de Antonio- Rayos ustedes malditos bastardos, van a una fiesta y no me invitan

-Realmente eso es lo que te preocupa –intervino America, ayudando a levantarse a Arthur, mientras este se colocaba bien la camisa- Oi, ¿Por qué rayos estas en boxers tu también?, y… Francis… ¿Cómo rayos supiste que era Antonio?

-Ah, mmmm, este, ¿Dónde estoy? –intervino Antonio

-Ayyy –Suspiro Francis- Estas en la casa de Arthur… ¿Por qué rayos pensaste que Arthur era Lovino? Y por cierto apestas a tomate

-Es que, si hubiera sido el Arthur que yo conozco, me hubiera pateado inmediatamente y nunca me hubiera llamado pervertido, por eso pensé que era mi Lovi…. Oigan ¿Qué le hicieron a Arthur? –pregunto Antonio al ver como Arthur se escondía atrás de America-

-Ayyyy es una larga historia –respondió Francis- pero al parecer Arthur perdió la memoria

-Oh, por eso no es tan aterrador, y se ve tan adorable –Pensaba España mientras se sobaba la cabeza adolorido- Oigan ¿han visto a Lovino por aquí?

-Ayyyy, demonios ¿Qué rayos hicieron ayer?

-En realidad tengo recuerdo muy borrosos solo me acuerdo de que fuimos a algún lugar y estaban: Arthur, Prusia, Lovino, Feliciano y otros…

-Feliciano también –dijo Francis- ¿Porque cuando se divierten en grande no me avisan?

-Eh disculpen –intervino Arthur- ¿Dónde esta el señor Prusia?

-Wooww, Arthur se ve tan adorable –le dijo mientras estiraba los cachetes de Arthur- Aunque mi Lovi-Love es mas adorable…Oh por cierto tienen hielo, me revienta el ojo, y lo peor es que no me acuerdo quien me pego

-Awww- Suspiraron Francis y America, que al parecer estaban más confundidos que antes, mientras que America le reventaban los celos que Arthur estuviera pensando en Prusia…-

-Entonces, Lovino y Feliciano deben estar por aquí también

-En realidad no lo se

-Demonios esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas complicado, un héroe como yo no debería sufrir tantas molestias

-Oye ¿como van a arreglar a Arthur?

-Ni idea

-Si perdió la memoria al darse un golpe, quizás con otro lo puedan solucionar

-¡¿Ahh? –grito Arthur- Me van a gol…pear

-No te preocupes Arthur nadie te va a golpear

-Oi Alfred ¿adonde se fue Francis? –pregunto Antonio-

-A buscar a Prusia –respondió America- Ahora si… definitivamente mi cerebro no entiende nada, oye Antonio ¿estas seguro que no te acuerdas de nada?

-Mmmm, bueno fuimos a un sitio y creo que ahí nos encontramos con Arthur, Prusia y me parece o estaba Kiku, mmmm, no me acuerdo, pero después nos encontramos con otras personas y luego todo es borrosos, bueno hasta ahí llega mi memoria… Gracias por la comida, ahora me iré a buscar a Lovi, debe estar por aquí en algún lado

-Oye primero cámbiate

-Jeje, me gustaría pero no me acuerdo donde quedo mi ropa,

-Quizás Arthur te pueda prestar algunas, aunque no se si te queden

-Jeje, iré a buscarlas de todas maneras… oye América

-¿Ah?

-¿Quién rayos vistió así a Arthur?, se le ve tan gracioso… bueno me voy a buscar a mi Lovi, la mansión de Arthur es bastante grande y eso sin contar los lugares secretos…

Cuando Antonio salio de la cocina, Iggy le pregunto a America:

-Señor Alfred, podemos subir a mi habitación, para sacar un abrigo

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco

-Ok Vamos

Cuando entraron al cuarto de Arthur, America se fijo en el closet de Iggy para buscar un abrigo, mientras tanto Arthur ojeaba su habitación.

En eso encontró un gran libro que le llamo la atención en la estantería donde estaban todos los libros, lo tomo, lo abrió al azar y leyó lo siguiente:

-_Maldito Alfred, le di todo, le entregue todo, lo protegí y lo cuide, y ahora el me ha engañado, me traiciono, como es posible que hallamos terminado en esto, no lo entiendo, se fue y me dejo abandonado, nunca le importe realmente, y ahora el dolor que siento es interminable, ahora entiendo verdaderamente lo que es la tristeza y la soledad… _

Mientras Arthur leyó ese fragmento al parecer de un diario suyo muy antiguo, sintió como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y aunque no sabia porque sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, cuando America se volteo y vio las lagrimas en el rostro de Arthur, se asusto y se intento acercar a el, pero este instantáneamente se volteo y le grito:

-¡Tu!, eres un mentiroso, me engañaste, me traicionaste y me dejaste… solo y triste

-Arthur ¿de que estas hablando?

-Yo no me acuerdo, pero se que me hiciste sufrir mucho, la ansiedad y el miedo, yo.. yo..

-Arthur por favor escúchame tranquilízate –America intento sujetar a Arthur por los hombros pero este le tiro el libro-

-No me toques, no me vuelvas a tocar, yo… yo… yo ¡Te Odio!

Al decir esto Arthur salio corriendo de la habitación, sentía como el dolor lo engullía y solo sabía que tenia miedo, mientras Alfred lo miraba atónito.

Cuando miro al suelo vio el libro y leyó lo que decía, entendió porque Arthur había actuado así y se dedico a perseguirlo, seria muy difícil explicarle todo, pero el era un héroe y tenia que salvar a su princesa, además quería demasiado a Arthur y sabia las intenciones de Francis y que el jamás perdería oportunidad. Pero lo mas irónico era que no sabia en el embrollo que se estaba metiendo, y ahora Arthur estaba molesto, de todas maneras las cosas se irían complicando y un muy gracioso escándalo se iría formando.

Fin del Tercer Capitulo

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste el cap, jejeje

Aunque me gustaría que me dijeran si quisieran que incluyera a alguna pareja, o quizás algún país latino o bueno ustedes me entienden, porque lo que va a resultar, jejeje. Bueno y el drama siempre tiene que haber, aunque sea un poquito, gracias

¿Reviews?


	4. Capitulo 4: Lo que es y nunca debió ser

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 4, me costo bastante hacerlo, pero es bien difícil hacer que las cosas cuadren, de todas maneras espero que les guste. En este cap, los misterios se van resolviendo, pero aun faltan piezas para recrear la "historia".

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

Capitulo 4

Alfred estaba destrozado al oír las palabras de Arthur ser pronunciadas, sin embargo sabia que el no las hubiera dicho, sino hubiera perdido la memoria. Mientras salía caminando de la habitación se encontró con Francia, quien le dijo:

-Prusia no está, ¿Dónde rayos esta Arthur?

-Es una larga historia, por cierto Antonio fue a buscar a Lovino, y… bueno Arthur salio corriendo, así que iré a buscarle

-Demonios America, no te puedes controlar y evitar hacerle algo pervertido a Inglaterra

-¡¿Qué? Quien te ha dicho eso, solo fue un malentendido

Y diciendo lo ultimo America salio con un mal sabor en la boca y maldiciendo a Francis.

Mientras tanto Arthur se encontraba bajando las escalares, cuando alguien entro por la puerta destrozándola por completo –más de lo que ya estaba- gritando:

-¿¡Donde se ha metido ese estúpido! Lo voy a matar

-Cálmate Hungría-chan, no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con ese idiota

Cuando Arthur se encontró frente a la puerta principal, observo a una mujer con una sartén en la mano y un hombre con lentes y un riso muy extraño. Los miro extrañamente y ellos le devolvieron la misma mirada. En eso la mujer con la sartén saco una cámara y empezó a sacarle fotos Arthur, se acerco a hasta él y le preguntó:

-¡Oh!, Arthur-san, ¿estás haciendo un juego de roles?

- ¿Eh?... ¿Quien….?

-Hungría-chan, no hemos venido para esto

-Si, tiene razón Rode-sama, ahora ¿en que estaba?… ¡Prusia maldito bastardo! ¿Dónde se supone que estás?

Alfred al escuchar los gritos de la húngara bajo corriendo, encontrándose con una Hungría muy enfurecida, un austriaco que parecía que iba a ponerse a tocar la quinta sinfonía y a un Arthur confundido:

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa Hungría-chan?

-¿Como que, que pasa?, ¿Dónde esta el maldito de Prusia?

-Jejeje, ahorita lo estamos buscando

-Ese bastardo, ¿has visto las noticias?

-¿Las noticias?

Alfred corrió hacia la sala donde se hallaba la televisión, seguida de los otros tres y cambio al canal de noticias, en el canal, aparecía una reportera, que muy preocupada narraba:

_-Según testigos, el hombre albino, con__ pelo blanco y ojos rojos, atacó a mas de un civil, muchos dicen que era algo inhuman. Sin embargo las investigaciones continúan… Actualmente se dice según algunos rumores, que emergió del centro de la tierra para buscar alimento. Aunque aun no confirmamos ninguna de las hipótesis, estamos tratando de seguir el rastro, que "el demonio de ojos rojos" dejó. Y al parecer un nuevo criminal, ha aparecido en la ciudad de Londres… Las imágenes que les mostraremos a continuación, pueden ser muy perturbadoras, se les recomienda discreción…_

En la televisión, se veía un cinta mal grabada ya que estaba muy borrosa aparentemente desde un semáforo, en la cual, aparecía Prusia con una tunica negra. También llevaba a una persona cargada en la espalda, luego entraron a un callejón, y ahora no se les veía bien, porque estaba muy oscuro. Al parecer Prusia coloco a la persona en el piso, y empezó a hacer algo raro, como que ha despellejar algo, parecía que se lo estaba comiendo y luego la imagen se ve borrosa y se corta, después salio la reportera continuando con la narración:

_-El demonio de Londres al parecer ataco a una persona, todavía no identificada y actualmente no estamos seguros de su paradero__. Sin embargo, todos rezamos para que esta pesadilla se acabe y la victima regrese sana y salva a su hogar. A continuación tenemos un testigo que también fue atacado, pero consiguió escapar… Disculpa podrías contarnos tu encuentro con la bestia_ –La mujer puso el micro cerca del hombre y este muy asustado empezó a hablar-

_-Bue…Bueno, eran mas o menos las tres de la mañana, __había salido recién de mi oficina. Cuando de pronto, en un calle, vi algo que venia caminando o arrastrándose hacia mi lentamente tambaleándose. En ese momento me quede estático y no sabia que hacer. Cuando de pronto empezó a correr hacia mi, me iba a dar la vuelta cuando me agarro por el cuello y parecía que me quería morder, y lo único que pude escuchar antes de que lo golpeara y saliera corriendo fue Inglaterra…_

Alfred apagó la televisión, se puso serio y ahora si por primera vez se pregunto con la mayor madurez posible –lo que es indudable- , ¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche pasada?

Cada vez esto se ponía peor, ahora tenia a una húngara histérica, un austriaco fastidiado, y a Arthur molesto, así que antes que pasara cualquier cosa America dijo:

-Ok, entonces están buscando a Prusia porque según parece ayer estuvo paseando por la ciudad…

-Ese maldito bastardo, ayer nos dijo: "Voy a comprar leche", y nunca regresó y ahora a medio día vemos las noticias

-Típico de Prusia, jejeje, por cierto lo vi en la mañana en la cama de Arthur, pero hace un rato desapareció

-¡¿Qué hacia Prusia en la cama de Inglaterra?... –Cuando Austria se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se ruborizo y se intentó calmar- No es que me importe claro

-En realidad yo tampoco lo entiendo y Arthur… perdió la memoria, así que realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando

-¡Arthur perdió la memoria!

-Bueno si, pero no se preocupen ¡el héroe de mi resolverá el misterio!

-Dios, ahora si estamos perdidos –Dijo Austria-

Mientras Austria y Hungría miraban preocupados a America, simplemente por el hecho de que no sabían que mas hacer, Arthur solo lo miraba con recelo, tratando de matarlo con su mirada, después de todo, no le gustaba ser engañado

-Disculpen, pero ¿me gustaría saber como recuperar mis memorias?, no me gusta ser engañado –Al decir las ultimas palabras Arthur miro directamente a los ojos de America- Tampoco que se aprovechen de mi…

-Arthur-san ¿tan rápido y ya te están acosando?

-¿Eh?, no es acoso, supongo…

-¡Esperen!, tengo una idea, pero antes… -America saco un hamburguesa de un lugar desconocido, se la comió, tomo su bebida que también la sacó de un lugar desconocido y prosiguió- Llamemos a Alemania

-¿Qué? –Dijeron en unísono Austria y Hungría-

Antes de que los otros dos pudieran decir algo, America ya estaba llamando a Alemania…

-Hola Alemania, te habla el héroe del mundo, quería saber si por alguna razón Italia estaba contigo

-Hmm…América, ayer Italia me dijo que iba a salir a comprar leche y no volvió, ¿para que lo quieres?

-¡Oh!, por nada –América corto la llamada y se dirigió a Austria y Hungría- Italia le dijo a Alemania que iba a comprar leche y nunca regresó

-Porque no mejor buscamos al señor Prusia primero –intervino Arthur-

-Señor –pregunto Austria sorprendido- Efectivamente Arthur perdió la memoria

-No se preocupen, yo seguiré el rastro de el estúpido de Prusia –dijo Hungría-

Diciendo esto Hungría salio disparada y América se dispuso a reunir a todas las personas que pudieran estar en la casa de Arthur en la sala:

-Austria, te puedes quedar en la sala con Arthur, mientras voy y rescato a los demás

-Bueno, pero no te demores, no tengo tanto tiempo como para perderlo

America salio siguiendo a Hungría tratando de descubrir el misterio. Ya era más o menos la hora del almuerzo y los misterios se iban agrandando y los estómagos iban sonando.

Mientras Arthur trataba de calmarse ante la mirada analítica del austriaco sonó el teléfono, Arthur se acerco y lo levanto diciendo:

-A…Aló

-Tu maldito ********, ¿que se supone que hiciste ayer?, nos dijiste que iba a ser una simple reunión y ahora todo el mundo esta hecho un desastre, maldita seas Arthur, ahorita mismo voy a ir a tu casa, a aclarar la maldita situación

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó el austriaco, como quien no quiere la cosa-

-No lo sé, solo me grito…

-Demonios… ¿Antonio?, ¿Dónde estas?, maldita sea no veo nada, ¿Como rayos llegue aquí?

-Niiii-chan eres tú

-Feliciano, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-No lo se, Niii-chan, tengo miedo… esta muy oscuro

-Hola… ¿Cómo están?

-Wahhhhh –dijeron en unísono- ¿Quien anda ahí?

-¿No quieren ser uno conmigo, da?

-Wahhhh, Antonio, maldito ¿Dónde estas?

-Niii-chan, tengo miedo, no llores…

-¿Eh?, me pareció escuchar a Lovi, todavía me sigue doliendo el ojo, me pregun…. ¿Ah?, ese no es China… ¡China! Oiiii, ¡China!, ¿Que haces ahí?

-¿Ah?, ¿Que pasa-aru? Ahh, ¿Dónde demonios estoy-aru? Wahhhhhhhhhhh-aru

-Oi China, ¿estás bien?

-Si… creo que sobreviviré

Al parecer Antonio había encontrado a China durmiendo en la rama de un árbol, que daba con una ventana. China vestía extraño y parecía medio muerto, pero se había caído de la rama, así que ahora ya no había solución, Antonio suspiro y se dispuso a buscar a su Lovi, no recordaba el motivo, pero sabia que había algo raro, así que continuo su camino.

-Escuchó eso señor…

-Austria

-Señor Austria

-Probablemente algún idiota se cayo de un árbol, ¿Por qué no vas a revisar?

-Bueno…

Iggy salio al jardín en busca del sonido, y vio a un sujeto tirado en el suelo semi-inconsciente, cogió un palo y empezó a picarlo, como para ver si realmente estaba vivo y no era peligroso:

-Señor… señor, ¿está bien?

-¿Quién eres-aru?

-Eh, soy…Arthur

-Ah –El chino se paro y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, un poco más y arrastrándose, luego vio a Austria, quien lo ignoro y por ultimo se tumbó en un sillón- ¿Has visto a Rusia?, tengo miedo de que halla matado a alguien

-¿Quién es Rusia?

-Auuuu-aru, ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?

-Espere un momento iré a buscar al señor Alfred

Iggy subió rápido las escaleras, encontrándose con Alfred quien miraba estúpidamente el suelo:

-Ehmm, ¿señor Alfred?

-¡¿Por qué sigues diciéndome señor?

Alfred corrió hasta Arthur lo atrapó, lo cargó y lo metió al primer cuarto que encontró. Cuando visualizó una cama de entre la oscuridad, lo tumbó, sujetó sus manos y le dijo:

-No entiendes que soy tu amante, ¿Que tengo que hacer para que lo entiendes? –America empezó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de su amante-

-Pa…Para, tu me engañaste

-No es cierto Arthur, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y sé que en el fondo tu también me amas, así que por favor solo recuérdalo –Alfred paso de mirar a Arthur a empezar a deslizarse por su suave piel-

-Por favor…Pa…Nghhh…Para

-Es tu culpa –Alfred mordió una de las tetillas rosadas de Arthur, haciendo que este soltara un gemido y cuando iba a ir más abajo, se escucharon unos sollozos- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Suéltame maldito pervertido… yo no sé nada mmm...…

-Arthur eres tan lindo cuando estas indefenso…

Escucharon unos sollozos, y a Alfred se le erizo la piel, y Arthur estaba tan sonrojado y avergonzado que no le importaba nada:

-Suéltame…

-Ayyy, que miedo –America se dejo caer encima de Arthur- Vamos Arthur sácame de aquí

-Wahhh, pesas demasiado, no puedo moverme… -Arthur se tranquilizo y se dedicó a escuchar- Espera ¿escuchaste eso?, parece que viene de arriba… ¿señor Al….? ¿Que se supone que esta haciendo?, suélteme

-Shhh, no hagas ruido si viene Francia no podré continuar –Alfred quien se estaba dedicando a desabrochar el short de Arthur, ya no le importaban los fantasmas, con tal de perderse en la piel de Arthur-

-Pero… No quiero…

-Arthur, no eras tan escandaloso cuando recién perdiste la memoria

-No entendía mi situación hasta ahora

-Si bueno, ahora no te preocupes seré gentil…..solo deja de moverte

-No quiero, no quiero que seas gentil, por…

-Bueno entonces seré agresivo –Diciendo esto coloco las manos de Arthur por encima de su cabeza y empezó a besar sus cuello dejando leves marcas-

-No me refería… a eso, suéltame pervertido… Ahhhh, ¿que está haciendo?, por favor pa….pare, señor Al…mghhh…Alfred…

-No te preocupes no te dolerá nada –Alfred estaba a punto de meter su mano en las pantaloncillos del oji-verde, cuando escucharon un gritó-

-¡Wahhhhhhhhh!, ¡Auxilio!, ¡sáquenos de aquí!

-Niiii-chan no grites, tengo miedo…

Alfred se dio cuenta de que era la voz de los italianos, los iba a ignorar. Así que volteo a ver a Arthur, quien estaba todo sonrojado y con ojos llorosos, con la camisa desabotonada, lo que lo hacia ver extremadamente sexy y pensó que no valía la pena ir por los italianos. Pero el era un héroe no podía permitirse no ayudar a alguien que estaba en peligro, así que agarro la corbata de Arthur, le amarro las manos, lo beso lo mas apasionadamente que pudo y lo dejó diciéndole:

-No te preocupes regresaré para terminar con lo que empezamos

-Espera, no te vayas… -Arthur se quejo un poco más y luego Alfred se alejo lo suficiente como para ya no poder escucharlo. Se concentro ya que se había emocionado solo un poquito pero jamás lo admitiría. Subió las escaleras y intento escuchar otra vez la suplicas de los italianos, pero venían de todos sitios, parecía una pesadillas, por otro lado….

-Disculpa, China-san, me podrías explicar ¿Que hicieron todos ustedes ayer con Prusia?

-Eh, no me acuerdo-aru, solo se que me duele todo el cuerpo-aru, y no se porque…

-Austria… China ¿Qué hacen aquí? –intervino Francia, quien salio de un lugar desconocido-

-Yo estoy esperando a Hungría-chan, que vino para buscar al estupido de Prusia y llevárnoslo antes de que lo arresten

-¿De que lo arresten?

-Al parecer ayer estuvo causando estragos por la ciudad

-Oh, ¿y tú China-kun?

-Yo-aru, no lo sé, no me acuerdo, desperté en la rama de un árbol y luego caí

-¡Que!, ¿tu también estabas ayer?

-Si eso creo-aru

-Demonio es que todos se la pasaron genial y no me invitaron

Arthur trataba de zafarse pero parecía inútil, por alguna razón sabia que no se quería ir de ahí, quería que Alfred lo tocara pero nunca iba a admitirlo. Antes de que se volviera a perder en sus pensamientos, alguien entro en la habitación, no era Alfred, porque hubiera sido más ruidoso, cuando iba a hablar, la persona se le tiro encima, le tapo la boca y le dijo:

-Shhhh, no hagas ruido Arthur, la loca de la sartén esta cerca, vamos a escondernos

-Se…Señor Prusia, ¿de que está cubierto?

-Es una larga historia, ven

Prusia tomo a Arthur en sus brazos y lo llevo a un armario diciéndole:

-Espero que entremos los dos

-Esto…me podría desatar por favor

-Si, si, mi awsome yo te desatará pero primero escondámonos

Prusia se metió al closet y luego sentó a Arthur en sus piernas para que pudieran entrar:

-Ahora no hagas ruido, mi awsome yo no puede morir siendo tan awsome

-Pero si estas lleno de algo viscoso

-Después te expli… Shhhh ahí viene… si respiras moriremos

Al parecer Prusia estaba asustado porque Hungría lo estaba buscando y no quería morir de un sartenazo, así que espero.

Hungría entró a la habitación donde estaban escondidos él y Arthur, y empezó a buscar algún indicio, en un momento de suspenso, Prusia pensó que abriría el closet, pero algo sonó arriba e hizo que Hungría saliera de la habitación:

-Ya puedes respirar Arthur

-Señor Prusia… ¿me puede desatar?

-Claro, pero… ¿porque rayos estas atado y con la camisa abierta?

-Eh, es que…

-No me digas que esos pervertidos te intentaron hacer algo de nuevo –Mientras decía lo ultimo Arthur bajo la cabeza y Prusia lo desató- Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí con vida, y te llevaré conmigo

-¿Qué?, ¿A dónde?

-Eso lo veremos, estaremos a salvo cuando estemos a mas de 1000 kilómetros de Hungría, además necesito a alguien que me ayude a encontrar a Gilbird

-Señor Prusia no cree que esta exagerando

-Es que tú no la conoces… pero te necesito para salir con vida

-Pero… -Arthur se puso a pensar en Alfred, por alguna razón no quería irse, pero recordó lo que decía en su diario y decidió ayudar a "escapar a Prusia"- Señor Prusia lo puedo ayudar escapar, pero no puedo irme hasta que recupere mi memoria y entienda todo lo que paso aquí

-Bueno, bueno, entonces haremos lo siguiente –Prusia se acerco al oído de Arthur y le empezó a explicar su magnifico plan-

Después de pasarse el rato como idiota abriendo y cerrando las puertas, Alfred encontró una en la que parecía escucharse más fuerte los llantos de los italianos. Intentó abrirlas pero estaban trabadas. Así que con su descomunal fuerza, la tiro, todo estaba oscuro, busco el interruptor y lo prendió… La escena que se encontraba frente a el, era un poco perturbante, los hermanos estaban en una esquina abrazados, vestidos de una manera extraña, llorando como niñas y frente a ellos estaba sentado Rusia mirándolos sádicamente, estaba vestido con su saco usual pero al parecer no llevaba pantalones, Rusia volteo y le dijo a America:

-¡Oh!, gracias por sacarnos, llevamos un buen rato aquí

-Ru…Rusia, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Yo… en realidad…

- –Antonio entro corriendo y gritando y Lovino se le tiro encima gritándole y abrazándole junto con Feliciano-

-Maldito España, ¿como se te ocurre dejarnos con Rusia?

-Antonio-niiii-chan, estaba muy asustado ve…

-Esperen ¿como rayos llegaron aquí? -preguntó América-

-¿Como quieres que me acuerde?, maldita sea la cabeza me da vueltas

-Yo recuerdo, que estábamos en un lugar muy bonito con Nihon, y después algo paso… pero… ve….ve…. no recuerdo

-En realidad… -trato de intervenir Rusia, pero America lo corto-

-Porque no bajan a la sala, ya tenemos bastantes problemas

America salio de la habitación ahora más preocupado que antes, y cada vez el tiempo pasaba mas rápido. Luego se acordó del "asunto", que había dejado a terminar, y decidió terminarlo, probablemente Arthur lo mataría cuando recuperara la memoria, pero no le importaba, tenia que hacerle entender a ese cejudo que de verdad le pertenecía, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cuando bajo y abrió la puerta casi rompiéndole se dio con la sorpresa de que, Arthur no estaba. Se molesto y decidió ir a buscarlo, no tuvo que perder mucho tiempo, porque lo vio de espaldas al final del corredor:

-¡Arthur!, ¡ven aquí!

-¿Ah?, señor Alfred –Arthur se fue corriendo bajando las escaleras, chocándose con Rusia- Discúlpeme

-Oh… no te preocupes, ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo da?

-Ah, ¿esto?... no se

-No te preocupes no tienes que saberlo –Rusia tomo a Arthur y se lo llevo arrastrándolo-

-Rusia estas tomando propiedad ajena –gritó Alfred-

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-Rusia-san, te he estado buscando…pensé que ya era demasiado tarde –De la nada apareció China en las escaleras- ¿Donde rayos te metiste?

-China! tú también –gritó Alfred-

-Ayyy, hablas demasiado fuerte, yo no hice nada… todo fue idea de Kiku

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, Arthur en medio de Alfred y Francis, España en medio de un muy molesto Lovino y un Feliciano tranquilo, Austria miraba a todos con desprecio, Rusia y China estaban uno al lado del otro, China con cara de sueño y Rusia como siempre. Los únicos que faltaban eran Prusia y Hungría, por supuesto el héroe era el que hablaría primero:

-Entonces alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de lo que paso ayer

-Esto, America…

-No Rusia, ninguno quiere volverse uno contigo

-Ahora, China, ¿Como que todo fue idea de Kiku?

-¿Eh?, pues Kiku, dijo que iríamos a desahogarnos, porque nuestros estúpidos amantes nos han hecho enojar o algo así

-"Demonios"- pensaba America y lo peor ahora, es que sabia que el tenia la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado a Arthur, pero ¿Kiku?, tendría que buscarlo, para realmente aclarar lo que sucedió la noche pasada y arreglar las cosas con su amante.

Fin del Cuarto Capitulo

Bueno espero que les halla gustado el fic, me costo bastante, si bastante, tendré que pagarles la terapia a Lovino y Feliciano por haberlos dejado encerrados con Rusia, y eso me costara… Pero bueno alguna cosa que quieran agregarle, creo que con el otro episodio terminare, espero que salga bien y no se me escape nada, y aun así quieren que ponga a alguien mas, solo díganme…

Gracias por Leer

¿Reviews?


	5. Cap 5: Soy Arthur Kirkland, tu amante

Hola, bueno este es el ultimo episodio, espero que les guste, me demore bastante haciendo que las cosas cuadrasen, es un poco largo, pero ojala que les guste

_**Advertencia**_: Contiene Lemon

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capitulo 5

Todos se miraban esperando a que algo pasase, aparentemente la mayoría de los presente se encontraban cansados y querían simplemente irse a dormir, excepto Rusia.

Aun así se miraban fijamente -como si en cualquier momento fueran a declararse la guerra- sin embargo nadie pensaba decir nada.

Estaban de todas maneras en una extraña situación: Arthur estaba incomodo, con las miradas de odio que se estaban dando Francis y Alfred.

España y Feliciano se estaban asustando del mal humor de Lovino; Rusia estaba buscando una manera de comerse a China con su mirada y Austria estaba mas molesto que antes.

Sin embargo de sus prepotentes pensamientos, los interrumpió un golpe que provenía de la parte de arriba de la casa. Todos instantáneamente miraron al techo y Arthur que solo estaba preocupado por si Prusia había muerto, pregunto:

-Oigan, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-No es nada-aru, probablemente un fantasma

-¡China!, no digas cosas tan escalofriantes –dijo América-

-Seguro fue Hungría-chan, que ya le dio su merecido a Prusia –dijo el austriaco-

-Ehmm, señor Francis, ¿No deberíamos ir a investigar? –pregunto Arthur-

-Eh… bueno creo que…

-Arthuuuuuuuuuuur, ¿Por qué le preguntas al feo cara de rana? ¿Y no a mí?

-Es obvio porque _Mon Amour_ me quiere más a mí

-En tus mejores sueños Francis

-¡Ya cállense! Estamos tratando de resolver este misterio, solo causan mas problemas y el único con las respuestas es Arthur, tenemos que hacer que recupere la memoria por las buenas o por las malas

-Entonces yo me encargo –Dijo Lovino, que sin duda alguna se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor-

-Lovi, recuerda que Arthur perdió la memoria así que…

-¡Cállate maldito España!, es tu culpa que este de mal humor…

-Quizás si le de un beso recupere la memoria mágicamente –dijo Francia invadiendo el poco espacio personal que le quedaba al británico-

-Jejeeje, no lo creo –dijo América invadiendo el otro poco espacio personal que le quedaba al británico-

-¿Porque simplemente no lo golpeamos en la cabeza tan fuerte como podamos?, da.

-Noooo los golpes en la cabeza son muy peligrosos…ve…ve –dijo Feliciano-

-Entonces ¿que rayos hacemos? –preguntó un Lovino muy impaciente-

-Mmm... Quizás Kiku pueda decirnos lo que paso exactamente-aru y así resolverlo sin golpear a Arthur, aunque si lo intentan no los detendré…

-Si pero ¿Dónde demonios esta Kiku? –pregunto America, esta vez empujando al francés para que se alejara de Arthur-

-¡Que demonio se yo! –dijo el francés empujando a America para que se alejara de Arthur-

-¡Basta niños infantiles!, tenemos suficiente problemas en no saber que demonios hicieron anoche, así que por favor….

_Ding Dong_

Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando sonó el timbre. Era la primera vez en todo el día que alguien tocaba el timbre, después de todo ya no había puerta.

Así que tratando de calmarse America iba a recibir al nuevo invitado, pero no quería dejar a Arthur solo -al lado de Francia para ser exactos-. Por eso arrastró a Arthur consigo hacia la puerta…

En la puerta apareció un hombre que vestía un largo saco negro, portaba lentes y se los quito al ver a Arthur y Alfred parados en la puerta, empezando a hablar:

-Buenas tardes soy…

-Si, si que desea –El hombre fastidiado por la actitud del americano, saco su placa de policía y se la acerco hasta su rostro- ¡Oh!…. Jajaja

-Mi nombre es…

-Déjeme adivinar usted es tipo Sherlock Holmes y ha venido porque su inteligencia, es mas inteligente que la inteligencia que cualquiera de nosotros…

-Disculpe mi nombre es Carl Henry y hemos venido a hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del ultimo incidente, estamos revisando la zona porque estamos en busca de un sospechoso, por favor preste atención a esta imagen y dígame si le resulta familiar –El detective acerco la foto y Arthur instantáneamente reacciono, aunque no estaba muy bien dibujado sin duda alguna tenia demasiado parecido con Prusia-

-Ese no es… -America le tapo la boca a Arthur tratando de no parecer tan nervioso-

-No Artie ese no es el tío Elvis, recuerda que el tío Elvis es calvo –Sin duda alguna, Arthur no interpretaba la situación, y no entendía porque America le decía eso-

-Pero…

-¿Por qué no vas adentro a tomar un taza de té?

-Disculpen caballeros me permitirían ingresar para confirmar si todo esta en orden, y por cierto, ¿A qué se debe la ruptura de la puerta?

-¡Oh!, bueno es que esta mañana vi la puerta y pensé que era muy anticuada entonces la tire, y luego iba a poner otra, pero he estado muy ocupado sabe…

-Entonces ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Oh! claro, solo espéreme un minuto… La casa esta un poco desordenada

Alfred arrastro a Arthur consigo hasta la sala, donde todos se encontraban más perturbados y confundidos que antes.

Arthur se sentó en el sillón e inmediatamente el francés lo empezaba a acosar, sin embargo Alfred sabia que no podía distraerse, así que dijo:

-Escuchen, acaba de llegar un policía, y dice que quiere ver la casa, por favor, no digan ni hagan nada estúpido, sino esto se convertirá en un mayor problema

-Esta preguntando por Prusia ¿cierto? –Pregunto Austria-

-Si, así que será peligroso

-Malditos policías, ¿que demonios hacen aquí? -Empezaba Lovino-

-Niiiiii-chan, por favor tienes que portarte bien, sino Doitsu me regañara

-¡Tú! ni te atrevas a decirme como comportarme

-Bueno bueno, traeré al poli, vamos Arthur

Sin embargo el policía ya estaba a medio camino cuando Arthur y Alfred salieron a buscarlo:

-¡Oh bueno! Pase, absolutamente no tenemos nada que ocultar y no vaya a pensar que le digo esto porque si tenemos algo que ocultar, ya que no es verdaderamente cierto, así que porque no entra y comprueba que en esta casa no hay nada que ocultar

-Si, si claro –El oficial empezaba a pensar que el americano estaba drogado sin embargo, estaba mas preocupado por lo que pasaba afuera, así que se dijo a si mismo que no se tomaría mucho tiempo- ¿Dónde esta la sala?

-¡Oh!, esta por allá, por cierto tengo algunos invitados, espero que no le moleste, y espero que no le importen sus fachas, ya que usted sabe ayer estuvimos conversando hasta tarde y…

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si, yo por supuesto, no hay nada de malo en el héroe del mundo

-Claro –Ahora si el policía estaba empezando a preocuparse y America solo esperaba que no reconociera a Inglaterra, por lo menos las ropas servirían de algo -

El policía entro a la sala, vio a un español muy animado supuestamente hablando con un muy animado italiano. Un austriaco, que aparentemente estaba leyendo un libro ¿al revés? Un francés, que estaba tomando vino -quien sabe de donde- Y un ruso que hablaba sobre incoherencias y planes de que todos sean uno con el, lo que preocupo un poco al detective sin embargo lo ignoro, y el francés fue el primero en decir algo y no al policía específicamente:

-_Mon Amour_, ¿porque te demoraste tanto? –El francés sujeto al oji-verde por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas, mientras que veía como el americano lo quería matar- Buenas tardes oficial, ¿en que podemos ayudarlo?

-Buenas Tardes, ¿quería saber si tenían alguna información acerca del demonio de ojos rojos? –Mostró el retrato de Prusia-

-Oh, no he escuchado nada de eso, después de todo no veo muchas noticias –dijo el francés-

-A mi no me interesa –dijo el austriaco-

-No se quien es-aru –dijo China-

-Yo tampoco –dijo Rusia-

-Nosotros no tenemos idea –Dijo el Español, hablando por lo italianos-

-¡Pero como es que no le conocen, si siempre le ven, no se dan cuenta de que es Prusia!

…

….

…..

No se sabe quien se llevo el shock si los países o el oficial, sin embargo Arthur había metido la pata y ni si quiera tenia idea. Sin embargo el oficial ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando Francia se le interpuso en la salida:

-Realmente lo siento, pero esto no tenía que terminar así –tipo telenovela-

El oficial retrocedió y se chocó contra el español, que le sonreía:

-Bueno al menos no hasta que se resuelva todo, pero si se porta bien todo saldrá bien

Al oficial se le paso un escalofrío por la espalda y escucho una voz:

-Solo tiene que dormir un poco, da?

El oficial salió corriendo, subiendo las escaleras, seguido por Francia, España y Rusia, mientras Lovino gritaba:

-¡Maldito España!, ¡Tráeme su cabeza!

-Niii-chan, no digas esas cosas

-Me duele todo-aru

Por otro lado Alfred estaba preocupado por si alguien los descubriría, pero distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos Arthur se le acerco preocupado lo sacudió y le preguntó:

-Alfred, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Ven, vamos a ver, antes de que maten a alguien

Arthur y Alfred se dedicaron a ver si el oficial todavía seguía con vida….

-¿Que se supone que debería hacer?... Arthur-san se enojara mucho conmigo, pero no fue mi intención y no puedo quedarme aquí por siempre… esto me esta empezando a preocupar…. Tomaré las medidas necesarias

Arthur y Alfred buscaban a los otros, de pronto divisaron a Francis y Antonio sin aparente resultado.

Pero el mayor problema ¿donde demonios estaba Rusia? Luego escucharon un golpe seco y los cuatro de dirigieron a ver de donde había provenido el golpe….

Cuando llegaron el hombre estaba debajo de la puerta del ático y al parecer había sangre alrededor de el, lo cual asusto mucho a todos los otros. Arthur se aferro del francés y Rusia solo los miraba feliz de la vida:

-Encontré al policía…

-Si, si nos damos cuenta –dijo Antonio-

-Esperen, esperen, se dan cuenta de lo que es esto –fijo Francis

-¡OMFG! No puedo creerlo, somos culpables de un asesinato

-Tenemos que cubrir evidencia –dijo el español-

-¡Wahhhh!, que horrible

-No te preocupes _Mon Amour_… Bueno me llevare a Arthur, busquen como deshacerse del cuerpo

-¿Eh?, no piensas hacer nada

-Y ¿Por qué te tienes que llevar a Arthur?

-Bueno, porque… tiene hambre, y les recuerdo que ya es bastante tarde –Francis se llevo a Arthur, quien miraba horrorizado la situación, y el español ya había ido a buscar una sabana para cubrir el cuerpo:

-Demonio Rusia, no tenias que matarlo –dijo el americano-

-Pero…

-Acá esta la sabana –España coloco la sabana encima del hombre- Ahora que hacemos con el hombre

-Este… arrojémoslo a la basura

-Por favor, America no puedes hacer eso con un cuerpo –dijo el español con cierto sentido común-

-Entonces desaparezcámoslo con acido

-No creo que sea una buena idea y si lo ponemos en una habitación, hasta que se resuelva el asunto y podamos llevarlo a otro lugar…

-¡Oh!, tengo una gran idea y si lo ponemos en una habitación, hasta que se resuelva el asunto y podamos llevarlo a otro lugar

-Pero, eso es lo que…

-Ok, entonces hagamos eso

El español e americano cargaron al hombre hasta una habitación mientras Rusia miraba divertido la situación, estaba mas interesante de lo que pensaba.

Francis llevo a Arthur a la cocina aprovechando su oportunidad que tenía a solas con el británico. Lo cargo y lo puso en la mesa, luego se le acerco a el, le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras este seguía medio-traumado por la escena que acababa de presenciar:

-Tranquilo _Mon Amour_… -Francis iba a decir algo más pero se dio cuenta de una marca rojiza que tenia cerca del cuello- Oye Arthur ¿que tienes ahí?

-Ah –cuando Inglaterra se dio cuenta de a donde señala, se tapo con vergüenza, tratando de disimular- No es nada

-Si claro –Francis empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Inglaterra, mientras este intentaba forcejear sin éxito alguno- Mmmm, Arthur ¿quien te hizo esto?

-Este…

-Fue ese gordo ¿cierto?

-Lo siento

-Porque lo sientes, ese gordo lo único que ha hecho es romperte el corazón muchas veces, no debería ser así, porque no te quedas con oni-san, y terminamos con este juego de una vez por todas –Francia se acerco seductoramente a Inglaterra, lo tomo por la nuca y en el momento en el que iba a juntar sus labios con los de Arthur que miraba todo completamente perplejo, Alfred apareció, y no grito Noooooooooooooo, ni nada cursi por el estilo, simplemente le tiro una hamburguesa al francés.

Lo que lo hizo alejarse de Arthur, este mientras Alfred y Francis iniciaban una batalla, solo quería salir de ahí, así que esquivando a todos en la cocina escapo.

Los otros seguían lanzando objetos, incluyendo a Rusia que parecía que quería matar a América. Antonio que estaba riéndose de lo mas feliz de la vida, Lovino que quería matar a Antonio y Feliciano que tarareaba debajo de la mesa, mirando a un gato, que nadie sabia de donde había salido, al menos hasta ahora.

Arthur subió las escaleras sollozando, simplemente quería alejarse de todo, ya ni si quiera sabia quien era, no sabia nada, no podía hacer nada, solo quería dormir y comer algo.

Sin embargo en su camino escucho un cántico de ave, entro a la habitación de donde provenía y encontró a Gilbird y una especie de cámara.

En el suelo habían un montón de fotos, se atino a coger una, y en esta estaba Prusia aparentemente borracho y el, solo que según parece también estaba borracho y tenia una extraña cara y tenia unas orejas de conejo puestas en la cabeza, sin embargo cuando iba a coger otra, alguien le tapo la boca por detrás, diciéndole:

-Discúlpeme Arthur-san pero no puedo dejar que nadie se entere de lo que hicimos ayer

Arthur volteo rápidamente y vio aun japonés con una bata, se notaba bastante cansado y ojeroso, sin embargo era un extraño, así que Arthur lo empujo hacia atrás, tomo a Gilbird, salio de la habitación, seguido del japonés, llevándose un par de fotos, doblo en un pasadizo y choco con Gilbert, este lo miro sorprendido y le dijo:

-Que bien encontraste a gilbird, ahora podré escapar

-Pero un japonés me esta persiguiendo, tenemos que escondernos

-Pero…

-¡Aja!, con que aquí estabas Prusia, y encima acosando a Arthur

Prusia miro a Arthur que estaba con la camisa abierta y los ojos medios llorosos y pensó que era su fin…

-¡Vámonos Arthur la loca de la sartén llego! –diciendo esto Prusia empezó a jalar a Arthur mientras corría, y Arthur todavía seguía escuchando los insultos que se estaban llevando abajo-

De pronto se escucho un hombre que hablaba en altavoz diciendo:

-Por favor a los que se encuentren en este casa se les ordena que salga o tendremos que tomar medidas mas drásticas, salgan con las manos en alto y no tendremos que recurrir a ninguna medida, repito salgan con las manos en alto y no tendremos que recurrir a ninguna medida

-¡DEMONIOS!, estupido francés es todo tu culpa, maldito, estoy seguro que tu dejaste el diario de Iggy cerca para que el lo pudiera ver, ¡tu tienes la culpa!

-¡QUÉ!, tu eres el único estupido, que no sabe aprovechar lo que tiene, por tu culpa todo esto esta pasando

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!, los policías están por toda la casa, entreguemos a Prusia y vayámonos de aquí, el idiota patatas nos matara cuando sepa lo que hemos hecho

-Maldita seas Francia, Iggy es mío porque no lo entiendes…

Todos se quedaron a la expectativa, America lo había dicho y en voz alta, ya no había más solución, incluso el mismo Italia se sorprendió, pero otra vez la voz del policía en el altavoz interrumpió sus pensamientos y justo cuando iban a volver a los insultos una voz los interrumpió:

-Por favor suban, tienen que ayudarnos –dijo Arthur desesperado-

Todos hicieron caso al británico, incluso el chino que ya se había despertado después de que America le tirara un huevo en la cabeza y el ruso simplemente seguía a China –es un buen motivo-

Cuando llegaron, vieron que Prusia estaba siendo perseguido por Hungría, y Japón estaba tirado en el suelo:

-¿Que demonios pasó? -pregunto America-

-Este señor tiene unas fotos muy raras y luego me empezó a perseguir y luego la señorita lo golpeo de casualidad…

-¡Demonios, nos van a encarcelar a todos!

-Mi jefe definitivamente no estará feliz con esto

-¡Ayúdenme! –pedía Prusia

-Sacrifiquemos a Prusia y nos libramos de esto –dijo Lovino-

-Si ¡Sacrifiquemos a Prusia! –gritaba Hungría-

-Esperen primer necesitamos saber si es culpable o no o mejor dicho que Japón nos diga que demonios hicieron ayer

-Japón no te hagas el dormido, confiscare todos tus doujinshis sino despiertas –grito America-

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero por favor no piensen mal de mi después de esto –dijo Japón incorporándose-

_Flashback_

-Arthur-san, veo que esta enojado con America-san

-Hmpp, ese idiota no hace mas que fastidiarme

-Bueno ¿no le gustaría salir hoy día?

-Mmmm, ¿A dónde?

-Que tal a un sitio en donde pueda distraerse de Alfred-san

-Ese idiota… Bueno creo que puedo, pero ¿quienes van?

-Van a ir China, Lovino, Feliciano, Prusia-Kun y creo que Polonia

-Pero ¿que vamos a celebrar?

-Arthur-san solo queremos olvidar algunas cosas esta noche, ¿Viene?

-Si si, con tal de no tener a Alfred que me llame cada 5 minutos

-Bueno nos vemos a las 10:30 en esta dirección, hasta luego Arthur-san

-Adiós Kiku

_En la __dirección dejada por Kiku a las 10:30…_

-Arthur, hace tiempo que no te veía

-Hola Prusia ¿y los demás?

-Me mandaron a que te buscara, ven vamos, el lugar esta un poco menos awsome que yo…

_En el lugar…_

-Dios mío, desde cuando Kiku conoce lugares como este, ni si quiera yo sabia que existía

-Hay demasiadas chicas lindas, así que ha aprovechar se ha dicho, pero primero vamos por un trago

-Jejejeje, bueno supongo que no estaría mal –Inglaterra sabia que también podía divertirse un poco, pero jamás engañaría a su amante, así que solo se dedicaría a tomar- Oye por cierto que hacen España y Rusia aquí

-Parece que después de todo no pueden dejar a sus amantes solos

-Pero Arthur, tú y yo no necesitamos a nadie, así que haremos desastre la ciudad esta noche

-Si, si, a nadie…

_Horas mas tarde, después de unos tragos…_

-¡Vamos Kiku hasta abajo! –gritaba a todo pulmón Prusia a Kiku que estaba bailando en el escenario-

-Jajajaja, maldito España, ni se te ocurra…

-Oh, hay demasiadas chicas lindas… ve….ve…ve

-¡Suban el volumen-aru! –Demasiado vodka pensaba Rusia-

-¡Prusia sube al escenario! –grito Arthur- ¡Vamos Prusia es tu turno!

-Esta bien, Arthur pásame eso –Arthur le paso un saco a negro a Prusia quien ya estaba en boxers- ¡El awsome yo ha llegado señoritas!

_Fin del Primer Flashback_

-Mi plan no era emborracharme también, pero las cosas se salieron un poco de control y la verdad era que solo quería fotografiar unas cuantas escenas, pero me falto encontrar a America-san, Alemania-san y Austria-san, por lo que no hubo tiempo…

-¡Queeeeeee!, así que tu plan era emborrachar a todos, para luego… sacar fotos de nosotros con nuestros amantes….

-Si, bueno era una pequeña venganza pero las cosas se salieron de control y bueno pues de alguna manera Prusia-san y Arthur-san si hicieron desastre

_Segundo Flashback__, después de muchos tragos…_

-Prusia-san… hip… es hora de irnos… hip…. Kiku se fue cantando…hip…con los ital…hip…nos

-Mmmm… Arthur, pero si recen ababa de coenzar la festa –Prusia hablaba así en ese estado- y donde edo el tupido español

-No se…hip… pero ya no ha…nadie

-Beno, buen, voy a traer algo, anres, epérame, aquí

-Claro…hip

_Segundo mas tarde…_

-Que se…. Hip…. ¿Que es eso?

-Toma, será útil en más tar… tarde

-Yo… hip… lo llevo…hip…. America estúpido

_Afuera del lugar no identificado…_

-Kiku, ensamos que ya te abias ido a asa, digo casaaaaaaaaaa

-No –lo dijo tan secamente que daba miedo- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…. Estupido Heracles

-Si, si, si, si, te levare a casa Arlur

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… -Kiku salio corriendo y Prusia lo empezó a perseguir, Arthur solo se dispuso a cargar con lo que le había dado Prusia y seguir su camino, derramando de a pocos lo que se encontraba dentro del paquete que le había dado Prusia-

_Cuadras __más lejos Kiku y Prusia –quien sabe Dios- …_

-Keku… Kika… Kiko… Espera me canse… Kuku, ¿estas vivo?, vamos no muers –Prusia cargo a Kiku y lo llevo…

_En el camino_

-Pruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusiiaaaaaa –decía Kiku con voz ronca, seca y adolorida- Ayúdame

-Aohaoahoaho, que psaa Koku, no meras –Prusia llevo a Kiku a un callejón- Que pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que le duele

-Mi corazón

-Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoa, el awsomeeeee yo te salvará –Prusia intentaba abrir la camisa de Kiku para presionarle el pecho y que resucitara porque para el ya estaba muerto, pero no podía, así que empezó a jalar como un salvaje, y luego empezó a golpear el cuerpo del pobre japonés, que parecía que ahora si iba a morir- No meras Kaki, no meras

-Idiota, me duele el corazón por el estúpido de Heracles –Kiku pateo a Prusia y salio corriendo ¿llorando?-

-Neeeee, Koki, ¿porque te vas?, ¡Oi onde esta Arlur!, jejejeje, jajajajajajajajajaja, me amo, ¿Arlur onde estas?

_Por otro lado Arthur, se puede decir que estaba… sin comentarios…_

-Oye tu, oye tú, porque me estas mirando…hip…. así, quien demonios te crees que eres….., crees que eres tan fuerte como el estupido de Alfred…..hip…. porque me sigues mirando…

El perro miraba atentamente a Arthur, era un Springer y lo miraba raro, pero Arthur seguía en sus delirios…

-Maldito ¿que demonios me estas mirando?

-Guau, Guau, Woof –empezaba a ladrar el perro-

-Wahhhhhhhhhh, vete horrible ser –Arthur salio corriendo seguido por el perro que lo perseguía-

_Horas más tarde Prusia caminaba sin rumbo_

-Entonces todos los barcos estaban en el mar… jajajajaajajajaajajaja el mar jajajaajajaajaja –A lo lejos diviso una persona- ¡Tripulante has llegado justo a tiempo sube a mi barco! – Empezó a correr hacia la persona y la persona iba a salir corriendo pero se le tiro encima- Inglaterraaaaaaaaaaaa –Patada en el estomago y la persona salio corriendo- Wauuuu, Arlul malo, malito, al awsomeeeeeeee yo…

_Lovino, Antonio Y Feliciano –lugar no identificado- _

-Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi…. Eres taaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn limdooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡!, un pervertido

-Pero Lovi, soy yo

-Ve, ve un pervertido, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve –Un hombre que caminaba por la calle escuchó los gritos de los italianos y fue a "salvarlos"-

-Los pervertidos no se deberían acercar a los niños –Y le tiro un buen puñete al español, haciendo que los tres salieran corriendo-

-¡Wuahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Godzila!

-¡Wuahhhhhhhhhhhhhh la comida de Inglateraaaa! corre niiiii-chan, los scones nos alcanzan

_Rusia y China –cerca de la casa de Arthur- …_

-Aru-aru-aru-aru-¡aru!, Mira-aru… un panda-aru, lo alcanzare-aru

-Eh, China-kun, te caerás si lo intentas –En eso Rusia volteo y los italianos se le aventaron-

-

-Da?

-

-Da?

Y así fue por un rato, de alguna manera Lovino tiro a Antonio al "calabozo" y luego Rusia quedo encerrado en un cuarto con los italianos, porque al parecer alguien les cerró la puerta.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Pero yo sabía el plan de Japón, así que por eso, les di a todos de beber vodka, pero America-san nunca me deja hablar –mirada asesina- ¿Cierto America-san? –dijo Rusia-

-El problema fue, que cuando Arthur-san despertó, y vio las fotos, me asuste y lo golpee con una pala, pero fue un accidente y tome las medidas necesarias

-Entonces todos engañaron a sus amantes, para salirse con las suyas -intervino Francia- Demonios y ¿porque no me invitaron?

-De verdad es lo único que te preocupa

-Pero también fue idea de Hungría-san

En ese momento Hungría-san se detuvo y miro a todos, en especial a Japón, no era su culpa, ella simplemente dio la idea…

-Hungría-chan, no me diga que…

-Discúlpeme señor Austria, pero se lo explicare después de que destruya a Prusia

Mientras tanto Prusia estaba escapando por la ventana, cuando toda la policía de Londres lo vio, "al demonio de ojos rojos". Prusia se metió instantáneamente y el pánico se apodero de todos los que estaban en la casa.

Mientras que España reía, Lovino lo ahorcaba y Feliciano lloraba. Mientras Austria criticaba, Hungría perseguía a Prusia. Mientras China no se daba cuenta Iván se lo llevaba a un lugar desconocido. Mientras Francis se acercaba peligrosamente a Arthur, Alfred se le tiraba encima y empezaban a dar muchas vueltas en el suelo –según Arthur- quien los miraba horrorizado. Mientras la policía entraba a la casa, los objetos volaban y definitivamente, la casa de Arthur ya estaba hecha un desastre y ahora los policías entraban por todas partes y lo único que pudo recordar Arthur antes de perder la memoria fue alguien diciendo algo acerca de que el policía no estaba muerto y luego vio una sartén que venia hacia el, y después todo se puso negro perdiendo la consciencia.

El Arresto

Aparentemente China y Rusia se había escapado y no se les atrapo, pero el destino de los otros fue muy diferente, cuando sacaron a Prusia de la casa estaba que gritaba y un oficial se le acerco al oficial que tenía esposado a Prusia y le dijo:

-Señor encontramos, estos barriles en el ático, cerca del oficial herido

-Noooo, no toquen, son mis jugos especiales, esta la mejor combinación del mundo, mi juego de cereza, el whisky y el vodka –A Prusia lo callaron y lo metieron en el auto del oficial-

-Encima eres un alcohólico, estas lleno de jugo de cereza, maldito

Luego sacaron a los italianos junto con España y para su suerte Alemania estaba ahí, con cara de pocos amigos. Les dijo a los oficiales que los dos italianos se iban con el y lo aceptaron ya que no estaban involucrados:

-¡Doitsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Perdóname, nunca más me enojare contigo, ve...

-No importa Italia, pero la próxima vez no me hagas buscar en todas las tiendas que venden leche

-Lovinooooooooooooooo, vamos diles que me suelten

-Te hará bien la cárcel maldito de España

-Pero Loviiiiiiii

Cuando sacaron al francés y americano todavía se querían matar:

-¡Maldito gordo!, todo es tu culpa, maldito suertudo

-¡Cállate estúpido! cara de rana, mujeriego pervertido

-Oigan que creen que están haciendo –pregunto América- No pueden encarcelarme soy ¡Estados Unidos de Norteamérica!, ¡les ordeno que me dejen libre y me digan donde esta Iggy!

Ahora si era tarde, ahora todo el mundo estaba enterado de que Estados Unidos de Norteamérica estaba involucrado en uno de los escándalos más escandalosos de toda la historia.

Ahora si su jefe estaría muy molesto con America y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

En eso un oficial sale con Arthur cargado entre brazos siguiendo a America y Francia, y ahora todo el mundo sabía que Arthur había sido la supuesta victima, ya que estaba con un moretón en la frente del sartenazo y todos los demás países quedarían como unos trastornados por el resto de su vida.

Después salio Austria, que pedía que no lo tocaran, seguido de Hungría, que estaba apenada de no haber podido golpear a Prusia y su sartén estaba siendo puesta en una bolsa de evidencia.

Y por último Kiku salio completamente avergonzado y sin decir nada. Y sin lugar a dudas este seria el peor escándalo de la historia, especialmente porque las naciones estaban involucradas… Sin embargo America termino riéndose por todo lo que había pasado, había sido un día entretenido y ya iba a anochecer, aun así, se había divertido y le molesto no poder aprovechar mas a su Iggy, sin embargo tenia un buen presentimiento…

Kiku estaba en su celda, muy deprimido y triste por todo lo que había pasado, cuando de pronto un oficial entró:

-Han pagado su fianza puede salir

-Gracias pero ¿Quién?

Cuando Kiku salio vio a Heracles, sentado en una banca con un ramo de flores, lo miro y le dijo, con su extremada calma:

-Kiku… me perdonas, fui un tonto

Kiku solo corrió a abrazar al griego y los dos salieron prometiéndose que nunca más se volverían a pelear.

España estaba deprimido mirando el techo, cuando escucho "la voz":

-Vámonos maldito España

-Lo…Loviiiii, perdóname, fui un tonto

-Si, si todo es tu culpa

Y así España se llevo a Lovino en brazos riendo feliz, prometiendo que le cocinaría mas tarde.

Francis y Gilbird estaban en habitaciones continuas y estaban planeando su escape, sin duda alguna seria Awsome según Prusia, y si pues ya podían empezar a cavar en la celda con una cuchara de plástico.

America miraba el techo de su celda, riéndose como idiota, pensando que en cualquier momento su jefe lo llamaría y le gritaría como nunca lo han gritado, aun así eso le causo gracia y entres sus pensamientos escucho:

-¿De que tanto te ríes estúpido emancipado?

America alzo la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, sorprendiéndose al ver a Arthur parado en su celda que ya estaba abierta, mirándolo enojado y todavía con la misma ropa:

-¡Arthur eres tú!

-¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO!, claro que soy yo

-Oh Iggy –El americano corrió a abrazar a su amante- Por fin regresaste a la normalidad

-¡Estupido America!, ¿crees que no me acuerdo de todo lo que paso?, eres un maldito pervertido

-Pero Iggy, tu eres mío –Y diciendo esto America aprisionó a Arthur contra la pared- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-No maldito estupido –Y diciendo esto Arthur empujo a America quien cayo y se golpeo con la pared- Estupido Alfred… ¿Alfred?

-Wahhh, ¿Quién es Alfred?

-¡TU MALDITO ESTUPIDO HARE QUE RECUPERES LA MEMORIA CON UNA PATADA!

-Arthur me encantas cuando eres tan agresivamente sexy –dijo Alfred riéndose e incorporándose-

-Cállate estúpido, me diste un tremendo susto

-Bueno Iggy, ahora es tu turno –Y diciendo lo último el americano aprisiono al británico y lo beso-

-Ni se te…mnghhh,… ¿que demonios crees que haces? –Le dijo el británico sonrojado, mientras el americano rozaba la entrepierna de Arthur con su pierna- Maldito…

-Iggy, te amo… bésame –Arthur sujeto la nuca de Alfred y lo beso en un beso húmedo y lento, mientras este le desabrochaba la camisa-

-Mnggg, Al…Alfred, no aquí no, demonios estamos en una cárcel, en una maldita celda, ni se te ocurre que… wah…mmmm….

-Arthur deja de taparte la boca y no me hubieras besado si hubieras querido lo contrario –decía el americano que ya había metido su mano en los pantaloncillos de Arthur-

-Mmm, maldito nos pueden escuchar

-Lo siento… por todo

-¡Que!... mmm… Ahhh… Al….fred… detente

El americano que ya no podía parar, empezaba a emocionarse y ya no le importaba nada, había querido todo el maldito día hacer suyo al británico y no perdería esta oportunidad por mas que lo interrumpieran.

Y pensando lo último empezó a masturbar a Arthur lentamente, mientras este se arqueaba al sentir al oji-azul masturbándolo, tratando de contener su voz y reprimiendo su cuerpo, pero aun así lo disfrutaba:

-Al…Alfred, me vengo, mal… ahhh…dita…sea

-Cuando quieras –dijo Alfred mordiendo una de las tetillas de Arthur al mismo tiempo que este se corría y el americano solo atino a lamer todo el dorso del británico hasta llegar a su boca y besarlo apasionadamente. De pronto Arthur sintió como Alfred metía sus dedos en su entrada, haciendo presión lo que lo excitaba preparándolo para lo siguiente-

-Alfred de verdad…mmmm…. ¿quieres hacerlo?…..aquí…..mnghh

-¿Que crees Iggy? –Estando tan sonrojado como el británico, el americano solo quería ir rápido, pero sabia que Iggy era tan delicado como una hoja-

America despojo al británico de sus pantaloncillos lo recostó sobre la cama de la celda, lo dio una ultima mirada antes de hacerlo suyo, recordando todo los momentos del día. Ahora su Iggy se veía más sensual con los ojos llorosos tapándose la boca, con su camisa abierta, dejando al descubierto las marcas que ya le había hecho:

-Eres mío Iggy –Y diciendo lo último empezó a penetrar poco a poco al británico, mientras este temblaba y se aferraba de la espalda del oji-azul-

-Al…Alfred te… te amo, estúpido… ahhh… auuu-El americano comenzó a moverse suavemente ya dentro de Iggy, colocando sus piernas en sus hombros y dando pequeñas embestidas, provocando que el mayor gimiera excitantemente y se arqueara de placer -

-Yo tam…también te amo, por eso Iggy, no dejes que nadie te toque

-Estupido…mmm….mnghhh, Al… Alfred ve más lento

-Lo siento Iggy, pero te amo demasiado… ¿Iggy?

-Ahhh… que…ahh…que pasa

-Dime ¿quien… eres?

-Estupido, soy…ahhh…mnghhh… Arthur Kirkland…. Ahhh… tu estupido amante…ahhh…

.-Si, solo mío

Y así Alfred termino corriéndose dentro de Arthur, gimiendo sus nombres, que resonaron por todas las celdas mientras Alfred embestía mas a Arthur, este solo decía su nombre mas fuerte y mas fuerte se escuchaba, y al final Arthur se quedo dormido en los brazos del americano.

America contento por haber hecho lo que más deseaba con la persona que mas amaba, le puso su casaca de aviador y se lo llevo cargado en brazos.

Mientras salía escuchaba como los presos le gritaban cosas, como: "Bien hecho" o "Al fin lo hiciste".

Sin embargo no se podía sentir mas feliz al tener a su verdadero Iggy de vuelta, porque así es como mas lo quiere y ese día se dio cuenta, de que si Iggy olvidara todo no lo amaría tanto como lo hace ahora, si olvidara todo el dolor y el sufrimiento olvidaría quien es.

Por eso con una sonrisa, salio todavía con el cierre abierto y con miradas raras por todo los oficiales de policía.

En la entrada de la estación solo se encontró con muchas cámaras, pero no le importo, tomo un taxi y se llevo a Arthur a un hotel, porque sabia que cuando despertara y viera su casa destrozada lo mataría y también lo mataría por haberlo hecho en plena cárcel, pero no le importaba, es mas extrañaba los gritos de su tsundere amante y se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a dejar a su damisela con otros que no fueran el.

Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos y se vio recostado en una cama, con Alfred abrazándolo, pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero luego sintió como le dolían las caderas, así que supo que no había sido un sueño y se maldijo por haberlo hecho en una prisión.

Sin embargo, no quería arruinar ese momento, después de todo mas tarde gritaría a su amante y mataría a todos los pervertidos que le hicieron cosas raras, pero con solo sentir los brazos de su amante y no estar confundido era suficiente para el, se había unido mas a su amante extra-celoso y eso le bastaba lo suficiente, como para darse cuenta de que quería estar en esos calidos brazos por siempre.

Fin

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic, gracias por todos sus reviews son muy valiosos para mí

Gracias por Leer

¿Reviews?


End file.
